


The Vampire's 'Bride'

by b92morgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dark Arthur, Evil Creatures, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Popular Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b92morgan/pseuds/b92morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is the loser of the school. He is a nerd and antisocial, but is madly in love with Merlin Emrys, the popular boy Arthur knows he can never have.</p><p>But what will happen when Arthur is turned into a beautiful, powerful and dangerous vampire that is still in love with Merlin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the turning

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> Arthur and Merlin are 19 and about to start college.

_Beautiful, absolutely breathtaking…_

This was what Arthur Pendragon was thinking, leaning against his locker at Camelot High School, as he watched his crush, Merlin Emrys, laughing and joking with a group of friends a few meters from him in the main corridor of the school.

Arthur could not stop looking at him. How could he not? Merlin was the most beautiful and handsome boy he had ever seen, with his skin as white as snow, blue eyes like the ocean and the sky, dark hair like the night and red and fleshy lips, which constantly invaded the blond's forbidden dreams every night ... for years now. However, he didn't find him amazing just for his looks. Above all, Merlin was beautiful inside: he was kind, sweet, loyal, honest, funny, sometimes an idiot but in the way Arthur found absolutely adorable, strong willing and compassionate, like their first meeting had highlighted.

Arthur had met Merlin when they were five and some bullies had pushed the blond in the mud near the sandy area where he was playing at building a spaceship in the kindergarten yard and the brunet had helped him to his feet and to wash, but only after scolding those bullies. The moment Arthur had seen those kind blue eyes and that radiant and sweet smile, he had felt his heart stopping for a moment and then beating once again, this time loudly singing Merlin’s name. At the time, he did not know he had just madly fallen in love.

He found out very quickly, however, when at the age of twelve he had an erection at school while watching Merlin torturing a pencil in his mouth, as he was thinking about how to solve the algebra problem ... from that day on, Arthur had not been able to stop thinking about him constantly and obsessively… and that had never changed, not even now they were both 19.

He was sure that Merlin Emrys was the love of his life.

If only Merlin would feel the same for him…

You are probably wondering: ‘how could Merlin not love Arthur Pendragon, the heir of one of the richest families in the world?’

Well ... it's not hard to guess why if you have seen Arthur at least once.

He was what modern society would define as the perfect nerd. His skin was shiny and unhealthy, typical of a person who doesn't spend much time outdoors, and marked by pimples and acne. His blond hair seemed darker due to the hair gel that was crushing it against his head and making it shiny. He would be a tall boy if it were not for a slight hunchback made because of years and years on the books. Big and very thick glasses covered his blue eyes. He wore braces on his teeth and his allergies caused him to have his nose always wet. Almost every days he wore the same clothes: red pants that reached up to his chest and were held up by suspenders (or braces). Under them, he was wearing a plaid mustard yellow shirt. At the end of the trousers, you could glimpse white socks and brown loafers. And the cherry on top was the asthma inhaler that he always kept in his right pocket.

In a few words, Arthur wasn’t the most attractive person of the school. Indeed, everyone considered him a loser. He had no friends and was very antisocial: he didn't go to parties and didn't do sports. He spent all his time locked in the library on books of physics and chemistry or in the biology lab taking care of insects, which he loved a lot. His only plus side was his intelligence. In fact, he was the first of the class and the school. His grades were the highest.

That was another thing the brunet and he had in common. Their grades were almost the same ... his love was very intelligent, though Arthur was a little bit more. However, he suspected it was just because, unlike Arthur, Merlin had a social life and therefore didn't spent all his time studying. Merlin went out with his friends and had fun ... he didn't have the time to study all the time like Arthur, who had nothing else to do with himself.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by someone who pushed his shoulder while passing him. Given the strength of the push, Arthur fell to the ground, his glasses and books ended up a few feet away from him. He already knew who the culprit was ... that was something that used to happen on a day-to-day basis.

"Oh sorry, _Pendragon_ ... I did not see you ... but how could I? You are so invisible and insignificant ... like the insects you like so much ... _loser_!" Said the cruel voice of Cenred King, the king of the school, captain of the football and boxing team and Arthur’s nightmare since forever.

He looked up and as usual, Cenred wasn’t alone. He was with his minions, the school bullies: Valiant, Sigan, Catrina and Morgause.

"What are you looking at?? What? Cat got your tongue, little Artie?" Valiant taunted him, as Cenred began to step on his books and the others laughed.

Arthur immediately looked down, not brave enough to argue or talk back ... he never was. The bullies laughed even more.

“ _CENRED_!!” A voice yelled and the man in question immediately straightened up and softened his eyes, as he turned around to address the new person.

“Merlin, my beloved. I was just coming to you ... I could not wait to see you"

Ah yes, Arthur had forgotten to mention it: Cenred was Merlin's boyfriend. That arrogant bastard was allowed to touch and kiss the love of Arthur's life ... when on the other hand the blond didn't even have the courage to exchange more than two words with the brunet.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Don’t you dare sweet-talk me ... I have already told you ... LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Cenred's eyes narrowed, "Why? What do you care? He's just a loser"

Merlin walked over to his boyfriend, "It so happens that I hate bullies. I don't find them sexy, not even a little bit... maybe I should look for someone better since you're so inclined to torment those who are weaker than you"

Cenred's eyes widened, almost frightened, "No, no ... don't say these things ... you know I can't be without you, baby!" He pleaded.

Merlin smiled slyly, knowing he had won, "If you promise not to do it again and to go and get me a sandwich, I'll forgive you!"

Cenred nodded, relieved, and kissed the brunet on the lips before disappearing with his mates to go to the cafeteria to buy what his Merlin wanted. Cenred may be a bully, but it was obvious that he was completely besotted with Merlin and always ready to do everything for him.

 

Arthur began searching for his glasses, for once happy to have lost them, so he didn't have to see Merlin kissing someone else. He was patting the floor to feel the glasses, when a voice stopped him.

"Here, let me help you, Arthur" It was the voice of Arthur's angel.

The blond didn't even have time to protest when he saw Merlin handing him his pair of glasses, fortunately still intact.

When he put them on, he noticed that Merlin was intently looking at him with his head slightly tilted, thinking.

Arthur looked down and blushed. It had never happened to him to have Merlin's eyes sorely to himself, "Wh-what?" He whispered.

Merlin shook his head, "It's just that ... your eyes ... I have never noticed your eyes are so blue ... it's a shame to hide them behind these glasses so thick. They are very beautiful"

Arthur could die happy, now that his soul mate had told him such a nice compliment. However, the only thing he managed to say was, "ummm"

Merlin smiled softly, his eyes sparkling, "You have always been so shy, Arthur, ever since we were kids ... let me give you a hand to pick up your books"

"Th ... thanks" His heart was pounding so fast.

"By the way, Arthur, I'm sorry for Cenred ... he is always very sweet with me. I do not know why with the other is so cruel. But, don't worry, today is the last day of high school and I promise you that I will try to change him during the summer holidays before the start of university. We are attending Albion University ... what about you?"

“Me… me too” Arthur’s heart broke at this revelation. He had even fought with his father, who wanted to send him to the States to study, just to be able to attend Albion University, knowing that Merlin would go there. He had hoped that once there alone, they would have got closer and started something together, since they were soulmates and meant to be together. But now that Cenred would be with them, things would not go according to plan. It would be high school all over again. At least he'll be able to see Merlin every day ... this was the most important thing!

Unaware of his thoughts, Merlin beamed at him, "Cool! I look forward to it... and this time, I'm gonna beat you with my grades that will definitely be better than yours!"

Arthur blushed and ventured a slight smile, "Do-don't hold your breath"

The brunet laughed openly and hit Arthur on the shoulder, winking at him. He stood up and said, "See you around, Arthur" Then he went.

With a trembling hand, the blond touched his shoulder, as if still feeling Merlin's touch there. He turned to where the brunet was still walking, "Yeah, see you around, my love" And used the inhaler

 

******

 

The summer holidays was coming to an end. They were a week away from the beginning of college and Arthur was about to move in the house in London that his father had bought for him to use during the next few years of college.

He had spent the summer studying, of course, because he had no friends, and spying, or rather stalking Merlin on his sister Morgana's Facebook. He had spent months looking at the pictures he posted of his holidays around Europe with his friends and boyfriend, and masturbating in the dark of his bedroom while doing so if he happened to see a particularly beautiful picture of Merlin.

However, now Arthur was walking towards his father's house at night with a little bag full of alcohol in one hand. Morgana had sent him to the nearest supermarket to buy other supplies, since alcohol was about to finish at the party that she had organised in his house in that moment, while his father was away on a business trip, to say goodbye to her friends who were about to leave for college. And since Arthur was doing nothing but packing, Morgana had sent him to buy other bottles of beer.

 

The street was empty and the only lights were those of the streetlights. The blond felt very uncomfortable.

He passed an alley and stopped abruptly when he heard a sort of grunt coming from there. He had goose bumps, but his curiosity was too strong and therefore, he took a step into the alley.

In the semi-darkness he saw a man dressed in black with one hand against the wall of the alley and with the other, he was holding his abdomen ...he seemed hurt and was breathing heavily.

Arthur slowly approached him, "S-Sir, are you okay?"

The stranger looked up and Arthur’ could see he had blue eyes that looked like ice, black hair and a very pale skin.

"Would you be all right if you'd been shot in the stomach with a silver bullet, mortal??"

Arthur swallowed, confused, “It’s better if a call an ambulance… you are hurt, sir”

“NO NEED… It’s already too late for me” He moaned with pain and stared at Arthur, “ _Come here, boy!”_

Arthur didn’t know how, but his feet started to move on their own, as hypnotized… he couldn’t disobey this man.

When he was very close, the man took him by the arm, pushed him against the wall and sniffed him all over. Arthur was terrified.

“Wh-what are you doing? Let go of me!”

The man tightened his grip on Arthur and moaned, “Yes, despite your appearance, I can feel a lot of potential in you…so many things you long to do and to have… such a strength in a so small and fragile body. Don’t worry, little one… I’m gonna help you. You are perfect to continue and preserve my legacy. You’ll do great things with my powers”

Having said that, the man used his inhuman strength to push a frightened Arthur on the floor, while some drops of rain began to fall.

The blond began to squirm under the man, "NO!! What are you doing? HELP!"

"Hush ... You should be grateful ... I'm about to give you a gift that all mankind wish, but few are chosen to have. When one of my kind is dying is categorical that they pass their essence to another, so that my race will never perish! I'll give you my powers, my knowledge and my title among my kind... make good use of them"

Before Arthur could ask what the hell was he talking about, two fangs appeared from the man's teeth, who immediately lowered his head and bit Arthur's neck, sucking his blood.

The blonde shouted, but soon lost all his strength and his mind clouded. He was getting colder and could feel life leaving him. But before he embraced the dark and let go, he asked in a whisper, "Who are you?"

The stranger pulled out the fangs. He was even paler than before and clearly about to die, now that he had given his powers to Arthur, "My name is Mordred and I was the Prince of Darkness. Now _you_ are the new prince. Make me proud" Then, he exploded and Arthur fainted.

 

******

 

The rain was still falling heavily on his face, when a few hours later, the new Prince of Darkness opened his eyes after the turning. They were red, like blood.

 

 


	2. nothing there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for updating so late!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for your comments and kudos...you are amazing!
> 
> in this chapter there will be a flashback, of which I'll underline the start and the end, since I'm not found of italics (usually used for flashbacks)
> 
> WARNINGS: general darkness, a bit of blood (no graphyc), slight non-con and mention of Mpreg

It was the first of September and the first day of school at Albion University. The weather was still hot and sunny, reminding to the students, intent on heading to the entrance of the main building, the memories of the just ended summer, now seeming more distant than ever. They were all there: the older students, busy meeting with their peers, and the freshmen, recognizable by their disoriented air. Some of them already had the nose in a book, concerned about being behind with their studies, while others had not yet completely abandoned the typical high school attitude and thus were way too relaxed.

Part of the latter category was Cenred’s group, composed of his minions Morgause, Catrina, Valiant and Sigan, and his boyfriend, Merlin. They were all sitting on the stairs leading to the main entrance of the building where classes were to be held, busy scrutinizing each and every student that was entering, in order to figure out who could be at their level and who would be the victims of their bullying for the next five years or so... Cenred would never lost his title of _'King'_ , not in high school, not in college. Therefore, all his ‘men’ were helping him in establishing his dominance, all but Merlin, of course.

The brunet was sitting next to Cenred, with his boyfriend encircling his shoulders with his arm (in a clear sign of possessiveness) to let everyone in the campus see that Merlin was his and that there would be serious consequences if anyone dared to approach him if the growl on his face was to be taken seriously. But Merlin was not paying attention to all this, too lost in his own thoughts. He was quite disappointed by the turn the beginning of his university life was taking, for which he had worked so hard...

…and it was only the first day!

He had thought that this would be a new beginning, the beginning of a new adventure, the beginning of his future... but instead he was there, along with people who were behaving and that would continue to behave like teenagers, disinterested of the future, and already intent on being recognized as the school bullies. Merlin was so embarrassed to be there with them... he just wanted to go and talk to other students, new faces, with whom to share the fears, the uncertainties and the hopes of those moments.

 _'Perhaps I should break up with Cenred'_ Thought the brunet not for the first time. Despite the fact that Cenred had always been a kind and great boyfriend, Merlin was realizing that the boy beside him had no intention of changing, that he wanted to remain a teenager, dragging Merlin with him who, unlike him, wanted to grow up and explore the world… possibly with a great and mature man by his side.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Cenred’s "What the fuck?"

Merlin raised his head and looked at where Cenred was pointing. What had attracted the attention of his boyfriend and of all those present was a roaring and sparkling red Ferrari f430 Spider, which stopped in the parking lot a few steps from the stairs where the group was.

Everyone’s attention was entirely concentrated on the beautiful car and it was as if a general gasp arose, when the car door opened and a leg wrapped in a black trouser made of silk and black shining leather shoes came out, leaning on the ground and followed by its owner.

So-called owner was actually a tall man, with muscles in the right places. His skin was white, but not in an unhealthy way, more in an ethereal one. His hair was so blond that was shining in the sunlight and was sexily dishevelled. Unfortunately, Ray Ban sunglasses were covering his eyes, but even so, he wasn’t less handsome. He was wearing a precious black jacket over a tasteful button-down red shirt and black leather gloves. ([link)](http://photo.mensfashionforless.com/o/black-suit-blazer-red-dress-shirt-black-tie-black-belt-black-suit-pants-black-leather-loafers.jpg)

Merlin frowned ... he had never seen this man before, who seemed almost like a celebrity or a royal. Who was he? And why was he staring at Merlin like that?

Cenred must have noticed the gazed too, because he tightened his hold on his boyfriend, as the mysterious man started to approach them with a sure and arrogant pace.

He stood up, and so did his friends, and settled in front of Merlin, when he saw the man approaching and still staring at his boyfriend ... he didn’t like that look and felt slightly intimidated by his presence, even if he would never admit it to anyone!

The blond stopped one step away from them and smiled politely, a bit fake in Merlin’s opinion, "Hi, guys... it's _nice_ to see you again, especially you, Merlin. Did you have a good summer?"

His voice was silky, seductive and mesmerizing. It made more than one shiver run down Merlin’s spine, who had goose bumps... On one hand, he felt the need to get closer and to offer his neck to the stranger; on the other hand, there was a voice in his head screaming _RUN_!

Very confused by those thoughts, Merlin could not answer, Cenred did for him with his usual rudeness.

"Who the fuck are you, dude? How do you know us? I've never seen you before!!"

The man chuckled and took off his glasses, finally revealing his eyes, which, as Merlin had suspected, were breath-taking. They were as blue as the summer sky, but not as warm ... there was a certain coldness in them, that made them even more dazzling... hypnotizing everyone present.

"I'm hurt that you don’t even remember the face of an old _friend_..."

Cenred was confused, but Merlin frowned... he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

He stepped forward from behind his boyfriend’s back and crossed the penetrating gaze of the blond, whose pupils were dilating at seeing the brunet.

Merlin asked with an inquisitive voice and with his head slightly tilted, “Could it be that we've met somewhere before?”

The man's eyes softened a bit and his smile was far more sincere and warm when he turned to the brunet, "I would say so ... I followed your advice, Merlin ...wasn’t it you who told me that it was a shame to hide my beautiful eyes behind thick glasses?”

Merlin gasped, wide-eyed, _"ARTHUR?!?"_

Arthur smirked, very pleased to have impressed the love of his life, “Hello, Merlin”

“Pendragon? Arthur Pendragon??” Shouted Cenred in surprise, quite shock. He couldn’t believe that he was the loser twig he had tormented for at least fifteen years. Now he was taller than him, had a surest, almost arrogant, air, was not afraid to look into his eyes and, even though he hated to admit it, was more charming than him ... What the hell happened to him during the summer? And the way he was looking at his Merlin…

“How?”

Arthur turned toward Cenred and lifted one side of his mouth, “Oh, you know…Sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night and feel the need to change your life ... it's what I did and I will not stop until I have what I want ... no one will be able to stop me!"

The air around them filled with darkness that ran down their backs. Cenred swallowed, but tried to regain the upper hand he was used to have nevertheless. He smirked, “Well…this won’t change anything…a few hours at the gym, some contact lenses and a nice dress cannot change what you have inside ... and we all know that deep down you're a loser and a coward, right, Artie?" Said the bully, placing a hand on the shoulder of blond. A chill of pure terror immediately pervaded him.

Arthur smirked and chuckled deeply, "You'll never know what is really in the heart of a man, Cenred ... and you'd better remember it"

He took the boy's hand, still resting on his shoulder, and squeezed it... almost breaking it with his inhuman strength.

Cenred's face contorted with pain, but he tried to keep from making noises ... he did not want to show weakness.

Arthur noticed it and continued to giggle. Then, he dropped his hand. He stepped forward to head towards the entrance of the school and when he passed Merlin, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "See you around, Merlin"

And the brunet had no doubts about it.

 

*****

 

Merlin’s first day of college was coming to an end. Wishing to become a chemist, he had lessons on the opposite side of the university compared to Cenred and the rest of the group. He didn’t mind it at all ... He could finally be alone and meet new people. And that was how he met Gwen, a wannabe nurse, her boyfriend Lancelot, a wannabe doctor and Freya, a future marine biologist, who studied in his same building, dedicated to scientific subjects... In a few hours, they had all become great friends.

However, he hadn’t forgotten about Arthur. How could he? The surprise at seeing him so changed in that short time was still alive in him. On one hand, he was happy that the blond had improved so much, especially because this way he would no longer be subject to bullying, but on the other hand, Merlin would miss the shy Arthur, always ready to blush and stammer ... he had always found him cute… so different from the rest of the school boys...

The brunet sighed, as he walked toward his flat, not too far from the campus. He had decided not to stay in the dormitory of the campus, because he wanted a break from Cenred once in a while. Therefore, he had moved in one of the apartments above his uncle Gaius’s pharmacy, next to his uncle’s, knowing that Cenred would never dare to propose to live together there, because he was afraid of Gaius, who had never hidden his hate for his nephew's boyfriend.

And not for the first time that day, he was having the feeling of being watched.

It was a feeling that had accompanied him all day ... he had felt someone's gaze on his back, looking at him and followed him, as a wolf chasing the prey. But every time he had turned around to look for whoever was stalking him, he had found no one in particular, if not young students intent on enjoying their college day.

Gwen had suggested that perhaps this was just due to the excitement of the day and Lancelot (the noble knight he was) had even helped to look behind walls or bushes to reassure him, but there had been nothing. Although once, while he was washing his hands in the restroom, he had had the feeling that someone was approaching him from behind, as if a hand was stretched and coming closer to touch him... his body hair had stood up and his heart had begun to beat faster ... he had been cold... But when he had turned, there had been no one again... so he convinced himself that it was all an illusion. Still, he had occasionally seen Arthur around and the blond's eyes had _always_ been on him.

He kept walking…he wasn’t far from the flat not. The sun was setting... soon it would become dark.

The street was empty and once again he had the feeling of being followed and observed.

He stopped, took a deep breath and turned around slowly, the heartbeat in his ears...

... No one was there... despite the fact that for a moment he thought to have seen in the corner of his eye a shadow moving into a nearby alley.

Curious, Merlin approached and peered into the alley, completely enveloped by darkness.

"Who’s there?"

No sounds…everything was silent.

Merlin swallowed ... he could feel the danger near. He took his cell phone from his jeans pocket and used its light to illuminate the alley a bit...

Nothing... only a few smelly bins.

He was about to point the phone up, when a black cat jumped out from behind a bin, hissing toward Merlin.

The brunet sighed in relief. He put the phone away and walked out of the alley, where he began to laugh at himself, "You really are an idiot, Merlin! Only a fool would believe that a shadow is following him"

He kept walking toward his apartment, unaware of the blond boy standing upside down on the higher part of the wall of the alley.

The cat hissed at Arthur, sensing his evilness, but when the vampire showed his fangs, the cat ran away, terrified.

 

**…..**

 

Later that night, Merlin had just finished unrolling the shirt of his pajamas to cover his belly, ready to go to sleep.

He laid down on the bed, turned off the light and soon fell asleep, not noticing the black figure standing on the roof of the house opposite his own, staring at him intensely.

 

*****

 

Arthur was standing on the roof of the house in front of Merlin’s… the full moon behind him. He was dressed all in black: black leather trousers, a tight black shirt, a long black duster swaying around him because of the wind and black leather boots. From his position, he could clearly see, thanks to his powerful red eyes, Merlin’s bedroom, who was asleep, oblivious of everything.

Oh, how he desired to take him away with him ... resisting him that morning, after having seen and smelled him again, had been very difficult ... almost impossible. But unfortunately, Arthur could not take him yet, because he still had to settle some business in order to be able to always keep his beloved with him, undisturbed ... Besides, he wanted to give Merlin the opportunity to accept Arthur's love on his own free will, before having to resort to 'force'.

Arthur’s unfinished business mainly concerned the arrangement of the castle that he had inherited from Mordred, once got hold of his powers and his title, which would permanently accommodate Arthur, his 'bride' and their future children...

Yes, vampires could also impregnate men. It was an ability that Arthur had discovered, among other things, thanks to Mordred’s memories…

 

**[Flashback]**

When Arthur woke up after the turning, he felt disoriented and a little sore. The rain was pattering on his face, but he didn’t care, because suddenly all his senses were hit by a thousand of different feelings. He could hear every sound (the laughter in the neighbouring houses, the heartbeat of the people closest to him and even the beating of wings and antennae of the insects nearby), see the world as he had never seen it before (he could see the energy in the ground and in the air and see the path ahead) and perceive the vibrations and strength of each part of his new body.

Then, while he was still contemplating his new reality, confused, he was filled with memories that were not his own, but of the man who had attacked and bitten him. He saw images of the past lives of his predecessors, but above all, he understood ... he understood who he had become ... and it was at that moment that the darkness that he had always harboured in his heart and soul awakened.

He smirked evilly for the first time…his eyes shining red…

Now he knew that Mordred had been a vampire and so was he... and not any vampire: he was the Prince of Darkness, the son of the King, that’s it, the Devil himself. He possessed unimaginable powers and every dark creature had to obey him.

Arthur laughed loudly, throwing his head back ... He was no longer a weak, cowardly loser ... now had the strength and the ability to do and have whatever he wanted ... and what he wanted was Merlin!

And he will have him ... he had no doubt about this!

He stood up and immediately noticed that he no longer had a hump, was taller, more muscular and when he touched his face, he could also note that it was devoid of any pimples and acne.

He stepped forward, crushing his glasses, previously fallen to the ground during Mordred's attack, and followed his new instincts and memories. He started to run, noticing the world around him becoming like a blur…that was how he found out he could run faster than light. Then he jumped – as his new nature was commanding him – and found out he could fly.

As he flew towards north, he explored Mordred’s memories and knowledge, in order to learn what else he could do and about his new kind.

He learnt he could turn into a bat, insects and a wolf and into a black mist whenever he wanted. He had magical powers, similar to those that the traditional sorcerers of the past had. Therefore, he could move objects with his mind, command the elements and, of course, kill with black magic, but his most powerful power was definitely the mind control... In fact, he could manipulate and hypnotize the mind of mortals, so that they had to do whatever he said.

He also discovered the most important duty for a vampire: creating new vampires, in order to preserve their rare breed. There were two way to do so: by biting mortals and giving them your powers or by impregnating mortal women or men (the magic in the vampire’s body allows them to have natural children with male humans too).

You probably may be asking yourself why there weren’t thousands of vampires out there…well…it was because both ways had their own disadvantages. The one of the biting method was that the vampire would die after passing his powers to next one (as it had happened to Mordred); therefore, there weren’t many vampires willing to do it…it usually only happened when one was already dying. On the other hand, the disadvantage of the impregnation was that it could only work if the vampire was truly in love with the chosen human and, given the fact that vampires usually didn’t feel love or positive feelings, this event was even more rare of the biting thing.

However, Arthur wasn’t worried about this…he LOVED Merlin with all his once beating heart, so he knew they would have hundreds of children together.

 

He reached the heart of the forest that separated Ealdor (where his old high school was) and Camelot (where Albion University was). There, hidden from everyone, especially vampires’ Hunters, stood a huge black medieval castle: the dwelling of the Prince of Darkness since ancient times. **(Author’s Note: image the castle as Camelot Castle of the show, but instead of it being white, here it is black and creepy)**

A light fog surrounded it. The main entrance gate creaked and where once were the knights training camps, now stood a Gothic graveyard. In the sky above, bats, gargoyles, ravens and other evil creatures were flying, ecstatic for their Lord’s return.

Arthur walked briskly through the castle, gloomy as the outside and full of cobwebs and lit candles, and walked towards the Throne Room. Once there, he saw his throne, black and skulls-encrusted. He moved between the two rows formed by the inhabitants of the castle - ghosts, goblins, werewolves and all sorts of filthy creatures - coming to greet their Master, and sat on the throne, sighing with satisfaction.

“As you may have guessed, I'm your new Lord. My name is Arthur Pendragon. My words are the Law now ... if you disobey me, the consequences will be very unpleasant ... obey me and I can assure you that we will have a lot _fun_." Said Arthur with a cold and evil voice, before the audience exploded in shouts of joy and applause; they already loved their new prince, much more wicked and dark of the previous one. "Now, where are the rest of my subjects?"

A little deformed hunchback, wearing a black hood, took a step forward, "Master, they are in the caves below the castle celebrating your coming and birth"

From Mordred's memories, Arthur knew that this was George, his personal servant, creepy like a snake, but loyal like a dog, and that many of his subjects liked to stay in the caves. They were dark, wet and full of hiding places where these creatures could hide. Not to mention the fact that there stood a huge thick metal door: the Gates of Hell, the Kingdom of Arthur's 'Father'.

“Very well. I have notice that this place is quite uncared for”

“Yes, Master Arthur. Old Master Mordred had never cared for the state of the castle…he was more concerned with more…frivolous activities”

“Oh, I know…but things are going to change now that I’m in charge. In fact, I order you to clean this castle from top to bottom. It must return to its former glory and homey for a human that I care about a lot ... I have chosen a 'bride', well a groom, and I'm not going to force him and our children to live in this sty!"

All the creatures present nodded with enthusiasm, over the moon at the idea that soon in the castle there would be children after so many centuries without. In fact, Prince Arthur would be the first prince of darkness to have biological children. All his predecessors had failed to have them, given that their hearts had been too consumed by evil to be able to love, and so they had been forced to bite their successors, when their time had come, one way or another.

Arthur smiled, “…In the meantime, I'll be in the dungeons since I’m a new-born vampire”

As such, Arthur needed to drink plenty of blood to satisfy his newfound thirst. Luckily for him, vampires had made a habit of _'storing'_ food in basements or in other hidden places, so as not to have to go out to hunt almost every night. That was because, since mortals had ceased to believe in the existence of vampires, even the Hunters had had to start working in secret, hidden, so as not to reveal to men the existence of those dark creatures. Consequently, vampires knew no more where and who the hunters were, making the searching for food much more dangerous.

Therefore, like a good vampire, Mordred had filled the dungeons of the castle with human beings, 'stored' away to be drunk slowly and in many months time... it was safer this way.

But unfortunately for his Maker, that night, while he was trying to abduct the last human to store, he had been found by a hunter, who shot him with silver bullets, the only material able to kill a vampire.

…

Arthur went down in the dungeons, where he could hear the sobbing of his unfortunate victims and their delicious smell. He inhaled deeply, his fangs lengthened and his eyes glowed bloody red... he smirked and began to suck the young men and women in the cells dry, ignoring their screams.

When it was all over and silence reigned again, Arthur was covered in blood and had never felt so alive and full.

As he licked himself clean, the Prince made a note in his mind to go and capture other 'food' in the near future for himself and his future children, because vampire children drank their mother’s blood only during their first two/three months of life. Then, they needed to drink more and more and to avoid killing the mother, it was customary to use other human beings to feed the little ones.

 

**[End flashback]**

 

Arthur shook his head after remembering how he had ended up there on the roof in that moment.

Even though he couldn’t take Merlin yet (because the castle still wasn’t ready), nothing could prevent him from following, staring and touching him in secret.

He jumped in the air, light as a feather, and opened Merlin's window with his mind. He landed on the floor of the room quietly and approached the bed where his love was sleeping, stopping at the foot of the bed.

He stood there for what seemed like hours without blinking, taking in his darling’s beauty, longing to be with him.

Then, he took a step forward, sat down next to Merlin and started to caress his cheeks with his long and pale fingers, towered by pointy nails. The brunet wrinkled his face when he felt something cold touching him. He was about to open his eyes, when Arthur whispered, " _Sleep_ , _love_ "

An order that no mortal could disobey.

Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

Arthur smiled down at him and started to kiss and lick his neck. Then, he opened his shirt, revealing his pink nipples that he also started to fondle, pinching them once in a while and causing Merlin to moan.

The blond moaned in return, “So hot…let me touch you some more…”

He moved down and down and stopped at his groin level. He lowered the brunet’s pants until he freed his soft cock. He linked his lips, thinking _‘So perfect’_ , and took it in his mouth. He sucked it enthusiastically, up and down, and stroke Merlin’s belly at the same time, over the moon at the thought that soon it will carry his children.

When Merlin was about to come, Arthur lightly bit his cock and sucked the blood – not much, but enough to memorize its flavour. This caused white stripes to erupt from the erect member of his Sleeping Beauty, who sighed satisfied.

Arthur smiled, "Delicious and so good, my love"

He cleaned and redressed him. Then, he kissed his forehead, cheeks and lips, engaging him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Merlin, and soon you will be MINE!!"

The Prince turned into a black mist and flew away from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?  
> Now that the describtions are over, there will be more action and kinky stuffs in the next chapters...
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Arthur makes his moved on Merlin and who'll Arthur capture first as his 'food'?


	3. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait...I've been distracted by work and a new tv serie I'm watching: OUTLANDER. if you haven't seen it yet, please do, because it's WOW!
> 
> btw, I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you like it

A light breeze was shifting the green leaves of a huge oak. It was a sunny and warm day and there were even some cicadas singing.

It was a perfect afternoon for everyone, except for Merlin, who was sitting on the grass with his back against the oak tree, while Lancelot and Gwen were lying on a blanket a few feet away from him to enjoy those last moments of summer heat before autumn and to rest a couple of hours before the next classes. In fact, after lunch, they had decided to relax in the College Park.

However, Merlin was unable to relax completely, because his mind was in turmoil and his body tired. It was now four or five days he couldn’t sleep peacefully. He kept waking up with his heart beating too fast, cold sweating, as if he had just escaped from a dangerous situation, and above all - to his great shame and confusion - with his pajama pants slightly lowered and his sex and lower belly completely covered with his semen (at least he hoped it was his semen!). The first time it had happened, after the initial confusion, panic had assailed him. He had curled up, sitting against the head of the bed and putting his knees against his chest. He didn’t know what to do. He had tried to rationalize the facts: he was a healthy young man, so it was normal for him to have certain urges, but this was different ... _was it possible that he had masturbated while sleeping, without realizing it? Unlikely_! Then he had noticed that his window was opened, even though he was sure he had closed it before going to bed. He had panicked – _had someone entered his room and molested him?_ Shivering, he had walked to it and looked outside. It was impossible for someone to climb the wall and to break into the room, among other things without making noise. Nevertheless, the following night, he had make more than sure to lock the window, but when he had woken up, he had found the proof of an unwanted orgasm and the window open once again…

Merlin felt dump and cold at remembering what had become a regular occurrence every morning for the last few days… he felt so confused and violated. How could he sleep through a so strong sexual stimulation? How could he remember _nothing_ of it??

Actually, he remembered something: a blurred face, towered by what may have been blond hair. He wasn’t sure…it was too vague. However, every time he tried to see the facial details, a kind of mental wall blocked his memory, which ended up lost forever from his mind…

“Merlin?”

Gwen’s worried voice startled him from his thoughts. He lifted his head and looked at her, who was laying on the blanket with her head resting on Lancelot’s belly.

“W-what?”

“Are you all right? We have lost you for a moment…”

He gave her what he hoped looked like a genuine smile, “Don’t worry, Gwen…I’m fine”

“Are you sure, mate? You look terrible!”

“Thanks, Lance… it’s always flattering to receive such a compliment from such a pretty boy like you," Said Merlin, sarcastically of course.

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” Asked Lancelot with a pleased smile.

“Of course he does, sweetheart… How could he think otherwise when you have such a nice ass?"

Gwen emphasized her words by squeezing her boyfriend’s backside with a lot of enthusiasm, to which Lancelot replied with a charming smile.

"You DO love my backside. You touch it all the time…"

"That I do..."

They kissed passionately, devouring each other’s lips in front of a Merlin amused but also a little disgusted.

Seeing that they were not going to stop anytime soon and that hands were being involved too, the brunet coughed and said theatrically, smiling, “Oh, my poor gay eyes… they are about to burn with all these straight intercourse! Guys, I really love you and, despite the fact I can’t wait to shamelessly spoil your future children, I don’t want to witness their conception to be honest!”

The couple broke the kiss and laughed aloud, “Sorry, Merls!”

Merlin laughed too, thanking his two amazing new friends for making him forget his restlessness for at least a few minutes.

“Hey, Merlin, Lance, Gwen…here you are!”

They all turned toward whoever was calling them. It was Freya, who was running toward them. She sat next to Merlin.

Gwen frowned when she saw her appearance, “Freya, why is your T-shirt wet?"

She looked down and grunted, "That stupid clam! Today I had to analyse a very old clam that has decided to splash me... Why do I want to become a marine biologist again?"

They laughed and Merlin replied, "Because you love water and the sea so much to spend hours every day allowing a clam to splash you!"

Freya smiled, "Damn, you're right! By the way, I wanted to inform you that Arthur Pendragon has organized a party at his house for all us freshmen tonight... do you want to go?"

“Cenred has already asked me this morning, but I told him I didn’t want to go”

“Why haven’t you told us, Merls?” Asked Gwen.

The brunet shrugged. He didn’t know why he hadn’t told them or why he had refused to go. Despite not being a Party type, he wasn’t against having fun with friends once in a while. However, this time, the thought of being in Arthur’s house and near him made him quite uncomfortable, as if his instincts were telling him that the blond was a danger for him... every time he felt the need to scratch his presence away from his skin.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Merlin had just left the campus library with a couple of books in his arms, when he heard an eerie voice behind him.

"Hello, Merlin"

He spun around, dropping the books, and leaned with his back against the wall of the library. Arthur Pendragon was in front of him!

“A-Arthur… I didn’t hear you... you shouldn’t approach people by stealth..."

Arthur smiled, hearing the brunet’s heart beating faster and seeing his blood moving faster in his veins. He kneeled to collect the books from the ground.

“Sorry, Merlin…I didn’t want to scare you”

A lie.

Then, he stood up again and returned the books to Merlin, saying, “It seems you are the usual clumsy boy…”

Merlin took the books and felt his cheeky-self returning.

“Well, if I remember correctly, YOU were the one who used to always drop something when I was nearby and then ran away blushing, without even thanking me!"

Rather than counterattacking with irritation, the blonde just stared at him with a strange look, as if he was besotted.  Merlin swallowed, uncomfortable, and looked down.

Arthur smiled at him, “I’m happy you are finally talking to me, Merlin. I had the impression you were trying to avoid me”

Merlin raised his face, feeling guilty for his behaviour. Indeed, Arthur had never done anything to cause such a coldness from his part, if not looking a little too intensely at him in the university halls.

He was about to apologize, when the blond continued, "Are you disgusted by my change... I'm still the same Arthur, you know"

At that, Merlin smiled, "Yes, I know ... I'm really glad you're feeling better with your new look. I'm sure your life is better than before. Sorry for my behaviour... you don’t deserve it. You have just surprised me, that’s all... sorry"

Arthur grinned, pleased that Merlin was lowering his guard.

"You know how you can make it up to me? Come to my party tonight"

Merlin was taken back by the request and felt even guiltier, knowing that he was about to decline.

"Sorry, Arthur, but I cannot come to your party..."

The blond's face darkened, but he tried to smile anyway, even if it didn’t reach his eyes.

"Come on, Merlin ... My father bought me a big house all for me... I really would like you to come..." He was begging.

Merlin shook his head, looking apologising, but still uneasy around the blond. He stepped back.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur, but I really can’t come…”

He was about to turn around and leave, when he felt Arthur gripping his arm and stopping him. He looked up at the other boy and was met by bloody red eyes and a deep and dark voice.

“ _You won’t leave without my permission! You must obey me!_ ”

Merlin’s eyes turned unfocused, as if hypnotized, and his body turned fully toward Arthur and went limp, like a doll. The books fell to the ground once more.

Pleased that Merlin was under his power now, Arthur smirked evilly.

“ _You WILL come to the party tonight and do whatever I tell you! Nod if you have understood…_ ”

With an expressionless face and empty eyes, Merlin nodded.

Arthur smiled and caressed his cheek lovely. He traced his fleshy lips with his thumb, pushing it in his mouth to stroke the brunet’s teeth and tongue.

The vampire moaned, “Can’t wait to put something else in your mouth! _Kiss me, Merlin…take my face in your hands and kiss me breathlessly!_ ”

Like a puppet, Merlin moved to obey. He took Arthur’s face in his hands and leaned forwards to kiss him on the lips. The blond moaned again and wrap his arms around Merlin’s waists, deepening the kiss. Their tongues started a battle, chasing and intertwining with each other. Kissing Merlin was exactly as he had always imaged it to be (maybe even more): breath-taking, overwhelming, hot, like coming home, like finding that part that makes you whole…

He wanted to take Merlin home and claim him so badly, but he couldn’t…the castle was still no ready.

He broke the kiss reluctantly, proud of Merlin's wet and swollen lips.

" _Now go home, my love. Put on fine clothes for tonight... I want to show you off. Oh, and of course you won’t remember anything about this, even though you will obey my orders nevertheless!_ "

Arthur’s eyes turned blue and the hypnosis was over. Merlin’s eyes were focused and clear once again. He blinked, a bit confused…

The blond adopted a concerned look, “Merlin, are you ok?”

The brunet shook his head, “I think so… what happened?”

“We were talking, then you kind of spaced out…I was worried”

“So sorry, Arthur…I haven’t slept well recently”

He smirked, “Don’t worry. I’ll let you go home to rest then…See you tonight at the party?”

Without hesitation and unconsciously, the brunet replied, "Yes, of course"

Pleased, the blond walked away, leaving a very confused and frowning Merlin behind, who felt the uncontrollable need to rush home and get ready...

…After all, he had to go to a party that night!

 

* * *

 

In the castle in the forest, Arthur had just finished dressing, when his servant George entered the room.

"Good evening, My Lord"

Arthur nodded at him, finishing fixing his hair. "Is it everything ready for tonight?"

"It is, my lord... I have chosen the fastest gargoyles for this task. I have to admit, Master Arthur, that your plan is very clever..."

The blond smirked, "Of course it is ... Why should I be the one hunting my food, when it's the food that can come to me? Tell those stupid gargoyles that the right room is the first of the top floor!"

After eating all Mordred’s food in the dungeons, Arthur needed to find more for himself and his future children. Therefore, he had decided to organise a party to his house in the city, which was luckily near the forest, and to invite all the freshmen, young people away from home probably for the first time and eager to have a lot of fun. During the night and after many drinks, he knew that some of them would go looking for an empty room to shag. Therefore, he had ordered some of his gargoyles to hide in the shadows outside the window of the first bedroom of the top floor, to kidnap every person who would chose that particular room and to fly them to the castle, where George would lock them in the dungeons to be drunk afterwards.

It was a good plan, because he knew it wasn’t odd for drunken teenagers to disappear in the night, and mostly because this way he didn’t need to go out at night to hunt and risking to run into a Hunter.

“I will, my Lord...Do I need to also tell them to abduct Master Merlin as well?”

Arthur turned his cold eyes to him, “As much as I would like to say yes, unfortunately it isn’t time yet…this castle isn’t clean enough to host my love yet!!”

The servant bowed, “I apologise, Master…we are working as fast as we can…”

“Well, try to be faster then…In the meantime, I’ll be in the dungeons…I’m hungry!”

Not knowing when he would have found more food, Arthur had taken just one person to drink from, as he waited for more.

 

When he arrived in the basement, he went straight to the only occupied cell, smiling at the sobs he was hearing from inside. Sobs that quieted as soon as he opened the door.

He smirked at the girl sitting on the floor and against the wall opposite him. She had her hands chained above her head, her black dress was ripped in many places and two little holes were evident on her neck.

He entered the cell and closed the door behind him.

“How are you this evening…sister?”

Morgana lifted her green eyes, slightly red because of her crying, and looked at her brother with hate. She was still shocked by the fact that no long after leaving her father’s house to drive toward her university, she had been assaulted by an unhuman force that had made her lose consciousness. She had woken up chained in that cell with her brother - now a vampire she found out - that then had spent the last four days sucking her blood.

“GO TO HELL!”

“Oh, don’t be like that…” He ran his eyes toward the lower part of her body, noticing her lack of underwear. He grinned, “I can see that George and my other minions have had their fun with you…”

She grunted even more, humiliated and hurt.

“Father must already know that I’m gone... he'll find me and he’ll locked you up!!"

He chuckled, “No, he won’t… remember what you told him before leaving for college? ‘ _Fuck you, Uther Pendragon; you cannot begin to know how much I hate you! I’m out of here and I don’t want to see you ever again’_ He doesn’t expect to hear from you anytime soon, or maybe never…he has even left for a business trip as soon as you had closed the front door…”

Morgana felt more hopeless than ever at that revelation. “Why are you doing this to me?”

He shrugged, "Nothing personal, really ... I just needed food that I could capture easily, and that no one would look for... Moreover, the blood of a relative gives me more livelihood than that of a stranger... that's why you are here"

She lowered her head and sobbed slightly…hopeless…

Arthur kneeled in front of her and petted her head, “Oh don’t worry, dear sister, you won’t be here alone for much longer…soon, you’ll have PLENTY of company…”

He took her hair in a strong grip and moved her head sideway, exposing her white and already abused neck. Ignoring her cries, he extended his fangs and pierced her skin, sucking enough blood to satisfy himself for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

When Merlin arrived at Arthur's house at the edge of the forest, he could already hear the loud music and the people inside. He moved forward and was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened, revealing a charming and smiling Arthur.

"Hi, Merlin. You look beautiful tonight" Said the blond, admiring the brunet's outfit: tight black jeans, a blue shirt and a black waistcoat. "Well, come in then!"

He did and started walking side by side with Arthur, who shown him the first floor, overcrowded with freshmen at different stages of drunkenness.

“Do you like my house, Merlin?” Asked Arthur in the brunet’s ear, resting his hand on his waist.

Merlin shuddered at that so unwanted touch and stepped back from that too intimate position, putting some distance between Arthur and himself.

“It’s lovely here, Arthur, but now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go looking for Cenred... he should be here somewhere"

The blonde's eyes became so dark that Merlin took instinctively another step back, but the other caught his arm in a strong grip, making him gasp.

"Yes..." Arthur said through gritted teeth, "... He is here ..." Then, noticing the scared look of the brunet, he tried to give him a reassuring smile, "Why don’t you drink something with me, instead of running to your _boyfriend_ so soon? I would love to talk to you, to know how your summer was, and so on..."

The brunet shook his head once more – he had a sense of déjà vu in that moment, as if he had already experienced a situation where Arthur was particularly persistent after one of his refusals.

“Sorry, but I'm a teetotaller, so..."

He made a strange gesture with his hand toward the crowd, as to repeat that he wanted to go... he felt the strange need to go to Cenred for protection, but Arthur would not let go.

"Come on, Merlin... at least give me a dance ... it's rude to refuse the homeowner" Arthur said with false patience, very angry now.

When he saw that Merlin was about to say no again, he was forced to use the hard way.

" _Obey me, Merlin!_ "

A flash of his red eyes and Merlin’s mind clouded.

The blond smirked, “ _Good…let’s go dancing…and mean it!_ ”

He took Merlin’s hand and dragged him in the middle of the dancing floor. The brunet was forced to listen to his body and to this invisible force commanding it, which was telling him to follow Arthur everywhere and not to oppose him.

Both of them didn’t notice Catrina, who after seeing them, ran to tell Cenred.

Arthur put Merlin’s arms around his neck and hugged him, squeezing his waists. Everything was perfect! The blond smiled, proud of himself. Dancing with Merlin felt so damned right, as if they were the lords of the house – and they were, as they would be the lords of the castle sooner than later.

He looked up from Merlin’s shoulder and smirked when he saw some couples disappearing upstairs. He smiled even more when a few second later his vampire ears heard their screams (muffled by the loud music) and the wing beats of the Gargoyles taking his food to the castle.

They weren’t the first and certainly they wouldn’t be the last!

 

He started to stroke Merlin’s body for the first time. It was lean but strong. His ass was round and perfect to squeeze – ‘and to penetrate’ added his mind. His smell was intoxicating…his blood had to be delicious…he couldn’t wait to taste it!

“Mmmm…My love, you don’t know what you do to me…I want you so much, you and the children you’ll give me!!”

He kissed his neck and put his hands under his shirt to touch that white and soft skin he had desired for so long.

If someone were watching them, they would think they were just two young men intent on exchanging tender effusions; therefore, Arthur, confident of that fact, opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, ready to bite and feel Merlin’s blood.

He was about to pierce him, when Merlin was suddenly taken away from his embrace.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND, PIECE OF SHIT???” Yelled Cenred, rushed there as soon as he saw Pendragon hit on his Merlin.

When Cenred pushed him on the floor, Merlin banged his head slightly, allowing his mind to clean. He looked up and noticed his boyfriend being face to face with Arthur... It looked like they were about to fight, therefore he got up, very confused, and stepped between the two.

"Stop it, you two! What do you think you are doing??"

"Merlin, what the fuck were you doing clinging to this asshole like a bitch in heat??"

Merlin looked at his boyfriend, confused ... he didn’t remember having embraced Arthur that way. The last thing he remembered was the blond asking him to dance and him refusing... or maybe he didn’t? Like every morning upon awakening, his mind seemed to block any recent memory..... Was he ill?

He shook his head... he would have to think of this possibility another time. Now he had other things to take care of...

"Cenred, calm down... it was nothing... I... I... you see ... I have drunk a bit of alcohol and you know how I am when I drink... I was going to fall when Arthur caught me... that's all"

The man looked between Arthur and Merlin, trying to see a lie in their eyes. Then, he settled on Merlin, “Are you telling me the truth?

Merlin smiled sweetly at him and caressed his chest, as he knew Cenred loved, “Of course, I am…trust me, Cen”

“Yeah, trust him, _Cen_ …” Arthur mocked him.

Cenred’s eyes returned hard, after softening a little at Merlin’s touch, and he stepped forward, ready to punch the blond in his rage, but Merlin’s hand on his heart stopped him.

“Cenred, no…I’m tired…take me home, please”

Despite being the big man he was, Cenred could resist everything but Merlin’s pleases and puppy eyes. Therefore, he nodded and kissed Merlin on the lips, smirking triumphantly at Arthur’s furious gaze.

He took Merlin’s hand in his and started leading him toward the door, when suddenly Arthur stopped time, immobilizing all those present with his magic.

The blond approached Merlin from behind and rubbed his lips to remove Cenred’s taste from them. Then, he kissed him and leaned on his ear.

“Do not believe you can escape so easily, sweetheart ... you're mine, not his" Then the order came, " _Tomorrow, come here... alone... so no one will disturb us while I claim you as mine! Oh, and... before coming, dump Cenred ... I don’t want his filthy smell on you!_ "

Allowing time to return to normal, he watched Merlin leaving with Cenred, unaware of anything…he didn’t know what had just happened, but his mind had memorised the blond’s orders nevertheless!

“You are pathetic right now, you know that Artie?” Said a female voice behind him.

The blond turned around and found himself facing Morgause, one of Cenred’s minions, “Am I?”

She smirked and stepped forward, “Yes…the way you are pinning after our little hawk makes me want to throw up…” She moved a lock of blond hair behind her ear and looked at him seductively, “Such a handsome and _rich_ man like you shouldn’t waste his time after that, when he can have whoever he wants…Let me distract you from him…”

She kissed him on the lips aggressively, like the tiger she was.

Arthur made an approving sound and broke the kiss, looking at her in the eyes, “You know Morgause…you are right…let’s take this upstairs…”

She grinned, already drooling at all the things she could buy with this stupid boy’s money…

 

Arthur leaded her to the first bedroom of the top floor. Once inside, she immediately tried to resume her seduction, but stopped when she heard him laughing.

“What’s so funny?” She grunted at him.

He stopped laughing at once and took her throat in a powerful grip, lifting her from the ground. She tried to struggle or to scream when she saw his eyes had become red, but it was useless…

He stared at her, cold as stone, “How stupid you are to try stealing my money and to compare yourself with my Merlin…you are _nothing_ compared to him…you are just an insect to crush, food to eat…”

He moved her hair and pushed his fangs in her neck with violence…he was too angry with Cenred and his interruption to stop. He drank her dry, ripping her throat wide open in the process.

When he finished, he threw her corpse on the floor, as if she was rubbish.

He called the gargoyles and asked, “How many did you take?”

“Twelve, my lord…”

Arthur smiled, satisfied. He would have plenty of food for mouths!

One of the beasts pointed at Morgause’s lifeless body, “What do we do with her, Master?”

“I don’t care…but you could take her to the castle and give her to the kitchen staff…I’m sure cook knows many delicious recipes of how to better use this carcass for the banquet I want to have to celebrate the success of tonight hunt”

They cheered and flew away with the corpse.

The Prince of darkness moved to the window and used his powerful eyes to see the path ahead. He watched for a while Merlin walking home.

He smirked…

“Tomorrow, my love…tomorrow I’ll have you!!!”

  

 


	4. the claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!  
> My laptop is finally fixed :-)

The next evening, Merlin was standing outside Arthur’s house. His cheek was still quite red from when he had broken up with Cenred the evening before, after the party, and, as expected, Cenred didn’t take it very well. His reaction had changed from shock to confusion, to anger and then to begging Merlin for another chance, but something powerful had been leading Merlin’s actions and he had therefore refused all Cenred’s requests, who ended up slapping his face and storming away, promising that he would make Merlin his again.

Since then, he hadn’t seen Cenred again, not at the campus nor around…It was strange, but Merlin supposed his ex was probably still sobering up his anger somewhere, as usual.

Merlin sighed when he reached the front door he had only seen the night before for the first time. He didn’t know why at the end of the day he felt the uncontrollable need to visit Arthur, but he did.

He took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door, when this opened, revealing a smiling Arthur, dressed in a light white shirt and black trousers. He was barefoot.

“Hi, Merlin. You’re finally here! I was waiting for you”

Merlin frowned.

“You were? But I have only decided to visit you maybe an hour ago, when classes ended…”

The blond smiled shyly.

“You’re right. I mean that I had a feeling you would come”

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, studying each other, although for two very different reasons: Merlin because he was trying to fathom out the man in front of him; Arthur because he couldn’t wait to have Merlin all to himself to do whatever he wanted with him.

“Well then, Merlin, come in…”

He did and was fascinated by the beauty of the interior of the house, so different from what it had looked like the day before with drunken teenagers scattered everywhere. Focused on his marvelling, he failed to notice the blond locking the door behind him…no one would be able to leave anytime soon…

“You have done a great job at cleaning this place, Arthur. I wouldn’t have never guessed there had been a party here if I hadn’t been here myself”

“Thanks, but it wasn’t a big deal. I can be quite fast if I want to” Smirked the blond.

Merlin looked at him surprised.

“Oh? I never thought you were a kind of janitor”

The blond stepped forwards, staring at him intensely.

“Trust me, Merlin, I'm a man full of surprises…you haven’t seen all of me _yet_ …”

The brunet swallowed and looked down, suddenly uncomfortable.

Arthur chuckled, “Relax, Merlin. I'm not going to eat you, you know…Hey, talking about eating, are you hungry? I have already dined, but there’s something left if you want it”

Merlin was about to refuse, when his stomach growled loudly. He blushed and said, “Yes, please…”

Arthur giggled, "Is baked pasta ok for you?"

Merlin nodded and followed the blond in the kitchen, he sat at the table and watched as Arthur heated the pasta.

It would have been a nice domestic scene if it wasn’t for the fact that Merlin had a bad feeling. He didn’t know why. He told himself it was only due to his tiredness after the break-up with Cenred.

He was startled from his thoughts by a dish of hot pasta being put in front of him by a smiling Arthur.  

“Here you go. Enjoy your meal!”

“Thank you, Arthur. It's very kind of you” He started to eat, but noticed that the blond kept starting at him, “….mmm…are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

“Don’t worry about me…I have eaten plenty not long ago. I’m still…quite full actually”

Merlin looked at him for a moment, but then shrugged, accepting the blond’s explanation. He returned to his dinner and gave an appreciative sigh.

“This is really tasty…what kind of meat have you used in the meat sauce?"

For a moment, a dark shadow filled the eyes of the blond, who grinned wickedly at the thought of poor Morgause, "Now, Merlin ... a chef never reveals his secret ingredient... I can only tell you that the meat I’ve used is _very fresh_..."

The brunet was perplex, but sent him an awkward half smile nevertheless.

 

After a few minutes in silence, Arthur asked, “So, I couldn’t help but notice the red mark on your right cheek…has someone hurt you?”

Merlin instinctively touched his still hurting cheek and put down the fork.

“Just a misunderstanding with someone…no big deal”

“Does…Cenred have something to do with it? Please, Merlin, be honest with me. I’m trying to be your friend”

Merlin finally sighed, feeling the need to talk to someone about it.

“For a while now, I have contemplated breaking things with Cenred…you know…he is still in the teenager phase, while on the other hand I wish to do more with my life…and yesterday, after the party, I finally found the courage to dump him…I don’t know why yesterday of all days. I just felt this strong urge to do it then! However, as expected, Cenred wasn’t very happy. He has always been sure we would have been together forever…” Merlin shook his head, he was rambling, “…By the way, he got angry and slapped me. I’m not upset with him, he was just hurt…and knowing his temper, he could have done far worst actually …”

Arthur was finding containing his excitement at this news quite difficult, even though he already knew about the break-up, having witnessed it from a far. He especially remembered the slap and the wrath he had felt in that moment, when Cenred had dared lay a hand on his love. But the bully wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Arthur had already taken care of him…

Opting for a sympathetic face, he took Merlin’s hand in his in reassurance.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. He shouldn’t have been violent against you, regardless of his feelings. You deserve someone better…”

Merlin stared at the blond’s hand on his in confusion. Then, he moved it away, not entirely comfortable with the other’s closeness.

“Mm, thanks…but who knows when I’ll find someone else…I have been with Cenred for so long. Besides, I’m not sure I want to be in a relationship so soon”

The blond hummed and got even closer to the brunet, stroking his cheek, “Maybe you don’t have to look too far, Merlin. Why should you? I’m right here, after all!”

Merlin’s eyes were wide and his heart was beating too fast in his chest, as he was observing the blond’s hand moving up and down along his cheek with loving movements.

He moved his face away from that unwanted touch.

“Arthur, what the hell are you doing? I-I don’t understand what you’re saying!!”

The other man smiled, almost madly.

“Merlin, Merlin, what I’m saying is that you and I should be together…Can’t you see it?...we are perfect for each other…I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives! I have always loved you so much, since we were kids! And now that Cenred is out of the way, no one will come between us!”

During his speech, Arthur had taken Merlin’s face between his hands and was pulling it toward him to kiss him on the lips.

On the other hand, Merlin was shocked. _Of course_ he had noticed Arthur’s little crush as the years went by, but this was too much! Moreover, the blond was too fucking scaring right now…he looked like a madman!

The brunet stood up abruptly, freeing himself from Arthur’s grip just as he was about to kiss him. He was panicking…

“Sorry, Arthur, but I don’t feel the same about you. It would never work…I-I have to go now!”

He turned to flee, when a strong hand took hold of his wrist, almost breaking it. He looked behind his shoulder and his heart lost a beat.

Arthur’s face had closed off, his lips were clenched in a tight line and his eyes were darker than the night itself.

Fear couldn’t even start to describe what Merlin was feeling in that moment.

Then, those clenched lips opened in an evil smile.

“Mine wasn’t a proposal. You WILL be mine, Merlin, like it or not!”

Now Merlin was utterly scared. He was sweating cold and his eyes were wide open. Arthur was getting close to his face once more.

Pervaded by adrenaline, he took hold of his abandon fork on the table and used it to stab Arthur’s hand, who stepped back and screamed more in surprise than because of the pain.

Merlin took advantage of his distraction to run for the front door.

He was about to reach out his hand to turn the handle, when a light wind passed him and Arthur himself appeared tall between him and the door. Merlin stopped still and gasped, not only because he couldn’t understand how Arthur had managed to move so fast, but also because he could clearly see his eyes shining bloody RED!

Arthur tutted, “Where do you think you are going, my little hawk?”

Merlin’s eyes watered in fear, “What the hell are you?”

Arthur kept approaching, as Merlin kept stepping back.

“I’m what haunts men’s worst nightmares since the ancient times. I am the Devil himself. I am the _Prince of Darkness_!” He finished by showing his long, sharp and white fangs.

Merlin was cornered against the wall of the living room and only found the strength to whisper in disbelief, “You are a _Vampire_!”

Arthur was basically a few inches from his face, caging him between his hands flat against the wall behind him, and frowned at Merlin’s reaction. The brunet was evidently shocked, yes, but didn’t seem that surprised in front of the alive proof of the existence of vampires.

But before the blond could ask him an explanation about his odd reaction, Merlin raised his face, which he had lowered in confusion after his last exclamation, and looked at Arthur angrily.

“IT WAS YOU!! You are the one who has tormented my dreams and molested me while I was asleep! I knew I had seen that blurred blond hair somewhere before, when I woke up!”

Now Arthur was frowning deeply – how could Merlin remember so much about his nightly visits? It was impossible for a mortal to overcome a vampire’s hypnosis…he should have forgotten everything completely.

However, he had no more time to contemplate this, because Merlin, in order to get free, kicked him in the balls and tried to run again to the door, while the blond was doubled over in pain.

Merlin was almost there, almost safe, when a solid body hit his back, making him fall on his stomach on the floor.

Arthur smiled from his seat on the brunet’s back,

“Do you really think you can escape me?? Give up this foolish idea, because it’s useless!!” Mocked the blond.  

Then, he frowned when he received no reaction from the boy beneath him… Slowly he got up.

“Merlin?”

He slightly shook his shoulder. Nothing.

Now very worried, he slowly moved Merlin’s head toward him and it was then that he noticed the blood flowing from the small wound on his forehead. It seemed that the brunet had hit the edge of the small table at the entrance, as he fell.

Arthur sighed at the inconvenience, “Poor, my love…” He leaned down and licked the blood away, savouring the taste. Immediately the wound closed and disappeared, as if it had never been there.

He started to caress Merlin’s hair, “All right, then. Let’s stop wasting time. I have to prepare you”

 

**00000**

When Merlin slowly reopened his eyes, he had to blink due to the confusion. His head was hurting for some strange reason.

He tried to move his hands so to touch the hurting point on his forehead, but found out to his dismay that he couldn’t. His hands were restrained above his head by shackles linked to a chain hanging from the rafters.

He frowned deeply and then felt cold all over his body. He looked down and was dumbstruck to notice that he was completely _naked_! His feet were barely touching the floor. He looked around and could see he was in the middle of a living room, surrounded by two sofas and two armchairs.

_‘Where was Arthur?’_

He growled and struggled to free his hands.

“It won’t work…that chain is made of steel…you’re not going anywhere!”

The brunet stiffed at hearing that dark and cold voice coming from his left. He turned in that direction (as much as his restrains would allow him!) and saw Arthur comfortably sitting in an armchair between Merlin and the fireplace, which was colouring the room with a dimmed orange light. The blond had his legs crossed, his white shirt was open, revealing his muscular chest, and was sipping a chalice of a red liquid that Merlin feared was blood.   

The man was looking at his victim with intense and lustful eyes.

Merlin swallowed, “Arthur? What’s the meaning of this??” He asked, tagging the shackles around his wrists, “LET ME GO!!”

Arthur slowly shook his head and put the glass on the nearer side table. He learned his elbows on his knees, still watching his captive.

“Why should I do _that_? You are mine!”

Merlin got quite pissed, “I’m NO ONE’S! What the hell happened to you?? You are not the Arthur I used to know…”

The other smiled and got up, slowly approaching the brunet.

“You’re right…I’m _better_ than that _loser_! He was wasting his life, he was weak…he was _nothing_!! Look at me now…I’m the most powerful and deadly being in the world…I’m a Prince…I’m immortal…and above all, now I can finally have you!” He hissed, moving his hand to caress Merlin’s cheek, but the brunet moved it as far away as he could.

“Keep your fucking hands away from me!!” He yelled, trying to kick Arthur with his foot. Failing.

The blond laughed and forcefully took Merlin’s chin in his hand, kissing him on the lips by force, biting his lower lip.

“So fierce, so beautiful, so perfect…you were born to be mine! My ‘ _Bride’_ ”

Merlin stopped his struggling at that and looked at Arthur in horror, whispering, “What?”

Arthur turned serious, “I love you, Merlin. I have always loved you…and now that I have the means and the power to take and keep you, I’m not going to wait or to step back any longer. As soon as my castle is ready, I’ll take you there. We’ll marry and hopefully soon, you’ll bear my children…”

Merlin shook his head incredulous, “You are MAD! First of all, I don’t want to be with you. Second, if you haven’t noticed, I’m a _man_!”

“And if you haven’t noticed, I’m a _vampire_. I can impregnate you, as a man does with a woman…and I will, Merlin…I swear that very soon, your belly will swell with our children! Moreover, I don’t particularly care if you want me or not…you’ll be mine, like it or not…”

Merlin was panting with anger and if his eyes could kill, Arthur would already be nothing but ashes…

The vampire chuckled pleasantly at all that situation.

“Now that you have finally calmed down, my little hawk, I think I can start claiming you. We don’t want another Cenred in our way, do we?”

 

He began to slowly walk around the brunet’s naked body, taking in every detail of that slender porcelain-skinned piece of perfection. Mmm…it was so mouthwatering! He stopped when he was once again in front of him, who hadn’t lowered his murderous gaze yet.

Grinning, he said, “The fun begins…”

Under Merlin’s astonished eyes, Arthur showed his true appearance: his skin lightened more and more until it was snowy white; his nails lengthened and became pointy; his eyes turned even redder and two long fangs were clearly visible from his mouth. The brunet tried to step back from that dangerous creature, but couldn’t. He was trembling.

“Pl-Please, Arthur…let me go…I won’t tell anyone about your secret…I'll give you anything you want ... just let me go"

Arthur tilted his head and stroked the brunet’s swollen lips, "All I want is _you_!"

He leaned forward and began to lick Merlin’s neck tastefully, moaning. Then, he travelled further down and concentrated on his nipples.

Merlin was sobbing and struggling, “NOOO!! HELP…SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!” He shouted with all his might.

Arthur raised his head from the other’s chest and began to kiss his face lovely, his cheek, his chin, his eyelashes, drying his tears, “Hush, sweetheart…it’s futile…this house is completely soundproof…no one will come. Shh…calm yourself. I won’t hurt you…on the contrary, I want to give you the greatest pleasure of your life... the first of many"

Merlin continued to cry, as the blond returned to his previous task. He kissed the first nipple deeply, keeping it between his teeth for a moment longer. When some drops of blood started to come out, he licked it very slowly. Then he kissed it some more. After that, he turned the same attention to the other nipple. All the while, he listened to his lovely brunet’s moans of pain and pleasure. He was trying to get free, but Arthur was anchoring his hips with a strong grip of his hands.

After Arthur was satisfied that his nipples had been well cared for, he kneeled on the floor and reverently kissed Merlin’s belly, looking forward to do the same when there would be his baby inside, who would probably respond to the gesture with a slight kick. He was aware of Merlin distressed by his heavy breathing, but couldn’t stop. He thought to use his mind-controlling powers to make him more relaxed and to send his mind far away from there, but he decided not to, because he wanted Merlin to be fully conscious of who was taking him, of who he belonged to.

His caresses went more and more down, until he reached Merlin’s beautiful long cock. He nuzzled it, causing a spasm from the poor tied boy.

“No, Arthur, please…stop!”

Bu he ignored him again and took him all in his mouth, savouring his unique scent and his heavenly musical cries. He started to move his head back and forward at a fast pace, careful to use his tongue, especially on the hole of the penis head, a technique that made Merlin involuntarily hard quite quickly. He increased his pace and the force of the sucking. When he felt Merlin’s cock wagging in his mouth and the boy’s breathing becoming irregular, he stopped and stood up, forcing a frustrated growl from Merlin.

The brunet was sweating, panting and his head was lowered due to the humiliation of having his member standing up erect against his will, and the helplessness.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile at that scene and went for another forced kiss, “Sorry, love, but there are a still a few things I want to do before letting you come…”

Merlin looked at him with pure hate in his eyes and spat in his face, panting afterward.

“Go. To. Hell!”

Arthur nonchalantly wiped away the saliva from his cheek with a thumb and then put it in his mouth, "Actually, I went to Hell this morning to visit my 'father' ... I do not intend to go back there so soon..." He answered, cheekily.

Merlin yelled in frustration and tried again to break the chain, in vain, “YOU DAMMIT BASTARD! Let me go!!”

“Not until I’ve marked you as mine!” Hissed the blond before moving behind Merlin.

He stroked the line of his spine, causing him goosebumps. Then, he kneeled once more, coming face to face with Merlin’s majestic butt. Arthur licked his lips at such a view: said ass was round, smooth and flawless, the king of Arthur wildest dreams.

“Mmm…look at this…Who would have thought that under your loose clothes you were hiding such a beauty? Can’t wait to lose myself in it…it will be heavenly!”

He bit the left buttock, making Merlin slightly scream in surprised and humiliation. He licked the bit of blood coming from the red mark and then did the same with the right one.

“…heavenly…” Whispered the blond.

He spread the brunet’s cheeks, revealing the best treasure of all, and Merlin cried out and whimpered, "No... Please..."

But Arthur ignored him and stretched out his tongue and began to caress his hole with slow circular movements. Then he used his magic to prolong the tongue and penetrated Merlin, who screamed and tried to escape the intrusion, but Arthur’s nails planted in his hips to hold him still.

Merlin was panting and sobbing. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him, but as he felt Arthur’s abnormal long tongue fucking his entrance, he couldn’t deny it anymore: Arthur had become a _vampire_ , who was obsessed with him, enough to rape him now and force him to marry and have _oh God_ children with him later... And the worst part was that he could not do anything to stop it... he was at the mercy of this creature of darkness.

As despair seized him, he felt Arthur’s tongue thrust in him more and more, opening him slowly, until he reached that point that caused Merlin to see the stars, making him moan loudly and his cock dripping with pre-cum.

Arthur stopped his preparation, satisfied with the looseness of his circle of muscles.

“Now you’re finally ready to welcome me, love…”

Merlin stiffed and swallowed, his face covered in tears, “Have-haven’t you done enough?”

Arthur got up and returned in front of him, kissing him, “Oh, my love, the best part is yet to begin…come now, let’s make you comfortable”

 

With a wave of his hand, the chain holding Merlin opened and the brunet would have fallen on the floor if it hadn’t been for Arthur catching him in his arms bridal style. Merlin tried immediately to get free by punching the blond’s chest, now that his hand were finally unbound, but it was like punching a wall…

Arthur laughed at him in amusement…it was like being hit by a kitten…a cute, adorable little kitten…

He gently laid Merlin on his back on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace, marvelling at the shades that the light of the fire was projecting on his sweaty skin.

As soon as he was dropped, Merlin squirmed to get away, but of course Arthur would not let him, dragging him back.

"Don’t try it again... by now you should know that it is useless to run away from me... I can catch you anywhere you go... accept the inevitable ... you'll like it"

That said, the blond undressed, showing his majestic and muscular body, especially his erect and towering cock, which caused Merlin’s heart to lose a beat and his eyes to wide…that thing would violate him and he was scared out of his mind!

As Arthur lowered himself to settle between Merlin opened wide legs, which the vampire had just spread, Merlin started to really panic and to push the blond’s shoulders.

“W-wait, Arthur…please. This is not the solution…if you do this, I’ll hate you for the rest of my life…I’ll never be yours for real…just a warm body to fuck, but never a true lover…is this what you really want?”

Arthur stared intensely at him from above with his hard member aligned with Merlin’s opening (he had put a condom on, since he didn’t want to risk a pregnancy. That was because he couldn’t take Merlin to the safety of his castle yet and the thought of his love and child in this dangerous world was out of the question), and smirked down at him. He lowered himself to whisper in his ear.

“After this, you won’t even remember I have taken you against your will…I’ll remove today from your mind and then I’ll order you to return here, where I’ll fuck you again and again until your body won’t be able to go on without me…You’ll learn to love me, Merlin, do not doubt it!”

Not waiting from an answer, Arthur took hold of Merlin’s wrists from where his hands were still trying to push him away, and held them above his head. Then, he penetrated him in one long thrust and Merlin cried.

“Oh yes, sweetheart….it’s so hot inside you. It’s like coming home…yes… I. LOVE. YOU…”

He pointed out each word with a firm push, followed by a groan. For what seemed like ages, the only sounds echoing in the room were the clash of fleshes, Arthur's moaning and Merlin's sobbing.

Arthur was thrusting in relentlessly, like a warrior conquering a new territory, hitting the brunet’s prostate every time, whose eyes were unfocused due to the constant stimulations, as unwanted as they may have been. He had already come twice.

The blond’s face hardened as his own orgasm grew, “Oh, my love, yes…so good…I’m coming!!”

He did and while he rode it by keeping pushing in and out, he moved Merlin’s helpless head to one side, opened his own mouth and bit that captivating white neck with his fangs and began to suck Merlin's blood greedily. It was better than anything else in the world. He could instantly feel his energy return, becoming more powerful...

On the other hand, Merlin felt increasingly weak; it was as if his mind was leaving his body.

When he was about to pass out, he saw Arthur withdrawing, his lips stained with blood, _his_ blood... He could hear the blond saying almost in the distance, "Rest now, my love... our first night together has just begun..."

Before his eyes closed, Merlin whispered to himself, " _HE_ had always warned me to stay away from vampires..."

**…**

When he woke up, Arthur took him three time more through the night.

At the end of it, the blond used his powers to make Merlin forget everything and to order him to return the following week – he didn’t ask him to come more often in order not to tiring the boy too much, who had lessons during the week, and to avoid his friends’ eventual suspicions.

 

**00000**

As commanded, Merlin returned to Arthur once every week, who relentlessly claimed him in every possible position, with the brunet perfectly aware of what was going on. Sometimes Arthur even held him prisoner throughout the weekend, often by chaining him to bed, and at the end of every ‘meeting’, he made sure Merlin would forget... or at least that was what Arthur believed...

Actually, Merlin was not so ignorant of what was being done to him... or rather… he had the feeling that something very wrong was happening to him. He could feel it in his very soul, and every night, in his mind, flashes that seemed almost like memories would appear... but they were confused, blurred; he could not see the details, or the face of the boy with him, but he knew, whatever it was, that it was pure evil. And something in him was telling him that those were not mere dreams, but his mind trying to warn him of the danger...

That was why, three months after his first visit to Arthur’s house, Merlin couldn’t ignore the symptoms anymore ( _He_ had taught them to him too well).

He had an idea of what was happening to him, but he hoped with all his heart to be wrong... therefore he needed to have his fears confirmed or discouraged, and there was only one way to do it.

One day, after classes, he went to his room, locking the door behind him. He walked to the bed and kneeled beside it; then, he reached out with his hand and lifted the wooden floorboard under the bed. He took a deep breath... that was the moment he had been trying to avoid all his life, a legacy he had never wanted to accept, but that he had never forgotten…

He inserted his hand into the gap, pulled out a box, and placed it on the bed. It was made of dark wood and had golden engravings all around it... the most visible ones were the initials engraved at the centre of the cover: " ** _B. t. D._** "

He slowly stroked the letters reverently, feeling his heart tighten. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm down... he had to do it!

He rolled the padlock numbers to enter the password (his birthday), until he heard the click indicating that the padlock was open.

After another deep breath, he opened the box…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think is B. t. D?


	5. The Green Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new character enters the story

Merlin sighed heavily as he stared at the building in front of him across the street. In his hands, he held a kind of business card with a name, an address and a drawing of a half moon and a full moon. He looked at it for a moment longer, then he nodded, convinced, and crossed the street.

He went into an alley, where he knew the entrance to the building was. It was officially a photography studio, but Merlin was interested in what it wasn’t.

He reached the door, where there was an intercom with the various names of the photographers, but Merlin was not looking for a name, but for a sign, and he found it. On the right side of the intercom, not visible if you weren’t looking for it, the sign of the crescent and full moon of the business card was engraved. He stroked it with his fingers. Then he took the pendant of his necklace and placed it against the symbol.

After a click, a hidden door opened from the wall next to the studio door. Merlin swallowed… he was really doing it...

He took a deep breath and entered.

The room he was in was bare, no furniture. Merlin frowned, confused, he had expected something mo…

Suddenly, an arm circled his neck and a gun was pointed to his temple. His heart stopped beating. He couldn’t move as scared as he was…

“Who the hell are you, mate?? How did you manage to enter??” Said the male voice behind him.

“I-I’m Merlin and I’m looking for a person…”

“And who is you are looking for?”

Merlin hesitated, not knowing whether it was wise to reveal that information to this stranger who was threatening him.

The man pushed the gun even closer to his temple and Merlin understood the message.

“I’m looking for Robin the Archer”

He felt the stranger tensing behind him. “How do you that name?”

“It’s written on the business card in my pocket, including where to find him”

He felt the man’s free hand rummaging in his pockets and pulling out the card. He hummed from behind the brunet, as he was supposedly reading it. Then, he removed the gun and stepped in front of Merlin, who found himself looking at a tall man with long soft brown hair and the hint of a beard, wearing a black leather jacket.

“What do you want from The Archer, mate?" He asked sternly.

Now Merlin was fed up. This guy had threatened him with a _gun_ , and now was _questioning_ him? He was not doing this anymore, and before he could stop himself, he opened his big mouth.

"I'm not your mate!! I've already told you my name is Merlin, rather who the hell are _YOU_? If you're not Robin the Archer, _sod off_!"

The brown-haired man stared intently into his eyes, expressionless, and Merlin really thought that this time he would shoot him ... so he spent a few moments saying goodbye to his mother, his uncle Gaius, Gwen, Lancelot and Freya in his head, when suddenly a radiant smile opened on the stranger's face, who threw back his head and laughed aloud.

“Oh, I REALLY like you, kid…” He looked him over, stopping at his middle section, and smirked, "... I like you _a lot_..."

Merlin stepped back indignantly and snapped his fingers in front of the other's face, "Hey, you, where the hell are you looking? My face is up here! Incredible! Until a few seconds ago you were using that gun against me and now you’re flirting?!?"

The man put the gun away and smiled, “Don’t worry, my little dove…that gun is no longer a problem for you, but I cannot say the same for my other _gun_ further _down_... if you know what I mean... "

Merlin gaped and made a face between disbelief and disgust, “Oh my God, you are a pervert _and_ a weirdo!”

The other laughed, “Pervert and weirdo…aye, that’s me…but in public you can simply call me Gwaine…” He made a half bow, “…at your service”

Merlin slowly shook his head, but couldn’t help himself but chuckling, “Hello, Gwaine…nice to meet you, I think…So you are not The Archer?”

Gwaine turned slightly more serious, but maintained a friendly expression, “No, I’m not…”

“Do you know where I can find him?”

“Before that, please little dove, can you tell who gave you that business card? Only a few people have it ... this is a very delicate matter..."

Merlin wanted to protest, but deep down he knew Gwaine was right. He was in the headquarters of one of the most important Vampire Hunter and therefore it would be Gwaine to risk more if he was not careful... after all, for what he knew, Merlin could be an enemy... he had to give Gwaine a reason to trust him...

"My father left it to me before dying... along with this..."

Merlin showed him the pendant, shaped like a dragon, the key to get in there...

Gwaine widened his eyes, “That’s impossible…I know very well who that symbol belongs to... but he had no children... Merlin, who was your father?" He asked, hesitant but anxious.

The brunet swallowed, but held his head high, “Balinor… **B** alinor **t** he **D** ragonlord…”

Saying that Gwaine was shocked would be an understatement, "Unbelievable!! The Dragonlord??  Do you know who your father was??"

"Yes. He was a hunter..."

"No, dove, he was not a hunter; he was THE Hunter ... the best ... the king! Everyone knew who he was, although no one really knew the man behind the name. In fact, nobody would have dreamed he had a son ... wow ... I'm sorry he died, Merlin, truly...”

Merlin shrugged, "What can I say? He died doing what he loved, for those he loved. He could not have had a better death. However, I have answered your question, Gwaine. Now it's your turn... Where is The Archer?"

“Sorry, Merlin, but you won’t find him…he is dead!”

The brunet's shoulders slumped, sadly, "Oh, shit! Wait, usually, after the death of a Hunter, his headquarters pass to his heir / son ... so, who are you? Why are you here?"

Gwaine smiled, "I am his heir ... The Archer was my father and Balinor’s best friend..."

“Oh? That’s why my father left me written to seek The Archer if I needed help... They were friends! Anyway, I'm sorry too, Gwaine, for your loss..."

“Nah, don’t worry about it…he died for those he loved too…” His gaze got lost in the memories for a few seconds. Then, he shook his head and said to Merlin, smiling, "So you're here because you need help? I may not be my father, but I can still help you. Come into my office"

Merlin was surprised, when Gwaine reached the end wall of the empty room, touched a brick and opened a secret door, which led to a huge modern and technological office. There were screens, weapons on the walls, a bar, many sofas and a desk.

“Do you mean that you are a Hunter too, Gwaine?”

The other grinned, “Aye…My code name is _The Green Knight_!”

 

**00000**

 

“So, why Green Knight?” Merlin was sat on one of the sofas, facing Gwaine, who was sat opposite him. A coffee table between them.

“Well, _green_ because I’m Irish; _knight_ because saving damsels in distress is definitely my stuff…”

Merlin scoffed, "I am NOT a damsel in distress!"

Gwaine flirty smiled at him, "No, you're not... you're the fierce dragon that awakens my most animal instincts inside of me"

The brunet blushed and looked down. He couldn’t help himself; Gwaine was a very handsome guy and he liked the way he was looking at him…as if Merlin was something precious and rare.

Suddenly, Gwaine turned more serious and looked at Merlin in the eyes, “Ok, Merlin…I think it is time to tell me what is troubling you, so much to believe you need a hunter..."

Merlin looked down at his hands on his knees, swallowing.

“I-I think I have been hypnotized and enchanted by a vampire..."

Gwaine was very serious, almost business-like. He was so different from the playful man of before, but somehow, Merlin felt safe with this other version of him…he was more than sure that Gwaine would always protect him from harm.

“What makes you think so? I don’t want you to think I don’t believe you, but if you have really been enthralled by a vampire, Merlin, you should not remember or realize it... that's why these creatures are so dangerous..."

“My father never wanted for me to become a Hunter; nevertheless, before dying, he explained to me how to recognize the signs that the power of a vampire leaves on a victim, but did not teach me how to fight it..."

"Of course, how the fight them is taught in years and years of Hunter training ... and what are these signs?"

“Memory lapses, sometimes very long; inexplicable marks on my skin; the feeling on my skin, in my heart, that something dark and terribly wrong is crawling in my gut, at night, and even worse, when I'm awake..."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, “Aye, that’s the feeling that those filthy things leaves on you…but something tells me you are not telling me everything…”

Merlin didn’t speak…

“Merlin, I can’t help you if you aren’t honest with me…please, trust me…”

“I’m sure it’s nothing…just dreams”

Gwaine seemed more interested all of sudden, “Dreams, huh? Tell me about them…”

The brunet was a bit embarrassed, “W-Well…in these dreams I have…hem…intimate and sexual intercourses with someone…a boy…but everything’s always so blurry, I can’t never see his face. I know they are dreams, but sometimes they seem so, so…”

“…real?” Gwaine finished for him.

Merlin sighed, “Yeah…so real, as if they were forgotten memories…”

“That’s because they are…” Gwaine smiled, “You are definitely a Hunter’s son, Merlin. There are no doubts”

Merlin frowned, confused, “What do you mean?”

“In order to explain this, let me tell you where Hunters come from…Once upon a time…”

At that, the brunet laughed, and soon Gwaine followed him.

“Shut up, Merlin, I’m trying to be serious here…” He coughed, “…I was saying…yeah…once upon a time, the world was divided between vampires, followers of the darkness and magic, and human, capable of being both evil and good. The balance was unstable, given the abundance of evilness. Therefore, nature decided to turn some vampires into creatures at the service of goodness... and so it was how the Hunters were born, a kind of good vampires. Over the centuries, laying with humans, the Hunters lost their vampire’s powers, like magic, bloodlust, immortality and silver allergy, etc... but they developed a kind of immunity against one of vampires’ strongest powers, i.e. hypnosis. A Hunter can feel it in his blood and bones when a vampire is near, like the call of a kin, and after due training, he also learns to eradicate that evil influence. For example, our fathers could not be hypnotized, as strong as they were; I am able to recover after about 10-15 minutes…”

“And all this is possible thanks to our blood, our linage?”

“Yes. Only the descendants of the first Hunters, the turned vampires, have this ability, which makes them able to fight vampires. This is also why the Hunter profession is only inherited from father to son. In your case, Balinor didn’t train you to be a hunter, therefore you don’t know how to get rid of the effects of a hypnosis… But nonetheless, your blood, which carries the genes of the Hunters, feels the unwelcome presence of a vampire’s black magic and thus tries to get rid of it ... your dreams are simply the result of your body, of your mind, fighting these evil powers... and only the son of a hunter can do it. And let me tell you, Merlin, that the fact that you can do it, despite not having any kind of training, is amazing, really, no wonder you’re The Dragonlord’s son!!"

Merlin smiled shyly at that, “So, if I had had a training, I would have already been able to get free, right?”

“Aye, I think ye would have”

“Do-Do you think my father made a mistake by keeping me away from all this, from who I’m?”

Gwaine took a deep breath and needed a few minutes before answering, “I don’t know. I love my job, really, I have the time of my life kicking some vampires’ ass…but sometimes, just once in a while, when I’m alone at the end of the day, I can’t help but wonder what my life would have been like if I had been normal, if I hadn’t had to travel constantly to hunt or if I could have had the luxury to have friends and a family…”

“Hunters can have a family, Gwaine…”

His smile was a bit sad when he answered, “They can, but what kind a life is that? Always away, not knowing if you’d ever come back to your loved ones, always scared that a vampire would find out about your true identity and therefore tracing back your family. It’s not easy, Merlin. That’s why, despite the fact that right now it would have been easier for you if you had had a training, you shouldn’t blame your father. He did all he could to keep you safe, to make sure you would live a happy normal life. He may not have acted as a Hunter who has the duty to train a new one, but he has acted as a true father who wanted the best for his child. Besides, he didn’t leave you completely hopeless. He left you a way to find help in case you needed it…”

Merlin hadn’t noticed a tear had escaped from his eyes until he felt Gwaine’s finger catching it and then caressing his cheek. He couldn’t breathe, his heart was beating too fast. Gwaine was looking at him so intensely that it was as if he was memorising every detail of his face, as if Merlin was holding his entire universe. The brunet blushed, especially when Gwaine whispered sweetly, “Don’t cry, my little dove” and leaned down toward his lips- intent clear.

At the last second, when they were about to touch, Merlin coughed and moved his face away, “Thank you for you nice words, Gwaine…I really needed it. And you’re right, my father left me all I would need in a box: the business card; the key to enter here; a journal; some silver provisions and his dagger”

Gwaine too coughed, embarrassed, but tried to get hold of himself, “The dagger was your father’s favourite weapon. Every Hunter has one. Mine is a silver sword. And guess what, my father’s were a bow and arrows!”

Their laugh broke the previous tension created by the almost-kiss.

“So, what do we do now?” Asked Merlin.

“Now, I’ll help you clean your mind from the vampire’s influence…”

Merlin beamed, “Can you really do it?”

Gwaine faked an offence expression, “Who do you take me for, boy? I'm not a rookie…I’m actually one of the best hunters in the world!!”

Merlin laughed loudly, “Riiiight…then show me what you got, my big bad Hunter..."

The other smirked, “Don’t tease the wolf, little lamb... you could get bitten..."

When they stopped laughing, Gwaine turned serious.

“Ok, Merlin, here’s what I’ll do. I'll inject into your veins a potion made primarily of silver – it is not harmful, do not worry. It was created especially for these situations - that will eliminate black magic out of your body, allowing you to remember everything"

Merlin swallowed, nervous, but he trusted Gwaine, so he nodded.

 

 

Merlin was lying on the couch in Gwaine’s office, who was inserting the drug into him with a syringe. After only a few seconds, the brunet could already feel his body burning, sweat dripping from his forehead. He squirmed, but Gwaine’s strong hand on his heart reassured him.

"Take it easy, Merlin ... it's fine. It's normal ... opened your mind and remember..."

Merlin did it and closed his eyes.

Then, images and words invaded his mind. Confused at the beginning, then more and more clear.

_A living room illuminated by the light of a fireplace…_

_…chains…_

_…”I love you, Merlin. I have always loved you…We’ll marry and hopefully soon, you’ll bear my children”…_

He started shaking on the sofa.

_…"All I want is you!"…_

_…“No, please…stop!”…_

_…“Oh, my love, the best part is yet to begin”…_

_It hurts when something penetrates him._

_…“After this, you won’t even remember I have taken you against your will…You’ll learn to love me, Merlin, do not doubt it!”…_

“Come on, Merlin, try harder…try to see who’s doing this to you!” Gwaine’s voice preached the fog.

Merlin frowned with his eyes still closed, sweating, and concentrated even more to see the monster.

_…Blond hair…white skin…long fangs…beautiful blue-sky eyes turning bloody red…_

_…”you were born to be mine! My ‘ **Bride** ’”…_

_…ARTHUR!!..._

Merlin jerked up suddenly, panting heavily. He was shaking. His eyes were wide with shock. His heart had gone mad.

He could not believe it: Arthur was a vampire!! And he had been strongly molesting him for months now... and then all these talks about children, marriage...

Oh God!

Merlin could not help himself and threw up.

Only when he stopped, he noticed Gwaine’s hand stroking his back, supporting.

“Hey, Hey, dove, clam down…it’s over…shh…I’m here now…”

Without even thinking about it, the brunet threw his arms around the older man’s waist, buried his face against his chest and cried. All the while, Gwaine hugged him back and whispered sweet words at him, trying to console him.

It worked and after a few minutes, Merlin raised his head, finding himself face to face with Gwaine’s loving smile.

“Hello, there…” Said the Irish man.

Merlin snorted, his eyes red and his voice hoarse, "Hi..."

"Do you feel like telling me what you have seen?"

Merlin nodded and told him everything. He told him whom Arthur was, his drastic change, his rapes and intentions toward Merlin, his manipulations…but it was when Merlin mentioned that Arthur had confessed to be the new Prince of Darkness that Gwaine’s face turned very dark.

The brow-haired man stood up abruptly and kicked the armchair, screaming, “SHIT!” repeatedly.

Merlin was speechless and slightly scared, “Gwaine? What’s going on?”

The hunter sighed, purred some whisky into two glasses and handed one to Merlin, before returning to his seat on the cough in front of him. The brunet accepted the drink grateful. He wasn’t a drinker, but in that moment he really needed it.

“Sorry for my reaction, Merlin…I didn’t want to frighten you…it’s just that…Are you absolutely sure this Arthur called himself ‘Prince of Darkness’?”

“Positive…why? What does that mean?”

“There are two wicked authorities in the dark world: The Devil, underground among the dead, and the Prince of Darkness, on earth among the living. A creature of pure evil, ruler of all the evils of this world, powerful beyond imagination, the cruellest and strongest of the vampires. He is immortal and if he is about to die, like all vampires, he can transmit his powers to a human." Gwaine sighed deeply. "... Now, the reason why I'm so pissed off is because I thought I had killed the last prince of darkness!"

Merlin frowned, "What?"

“His name was Mordred. A real bastard and a traitor. He used to be a Hunter, who betrayed his brothers by embracing the darkness and the power offered him. He is the one who killed your father... I'm sorry, Merlin"

The brunet pursed his trembling lips; by doing so, he also stopped the tears that threatened to flow. He took a deep breath, "Okay...thanks for telling me. Go ahead..."

"A couple of years ago, he killed my father too and I swore to get my revenge. But destroying the prince of darkness is not an easy job. He is not an ordinary vampire: he is smarter, stronger, faster. However, a few months ago, I managed to corner him. I managed to trap him and to shot him to death. We were in an area of town with no one around to whom he could have passed his powers once dying. But obviously I was wrong about that. My opinion is that your old Arthur found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. That little shit of Mordred must have found and bit him…It’s the only explanation"

Merlin put a hand on his mouth, shocked. “Oh my God…and-and what should I do now?”

“You, my dear friend, are in grave danger. If what you have told me is true, you have caught the eyes of the Prince of Darkness, and a vampire in love is a hundred times more dangerous than a normal one. They become very possessive and obsessive when they find their 'bride' and the person they choose as the bearer of their children... and to Arthur that person is _you_ , little dove..."

All colour faded from Merlin’s face, who now was dying with fear, especially because Arthur had proven again and again that he was totally determined to take Merlin away to his castle to make him his own.

“How do I stop him?” He whispered, almost without being heard.

Gwaine leaned against the sofa back, looking intensely at him. “I could hide you. Hunters have many secret hiding places where you could go, until I kill Arthur. But I warn you that in this case, you will have to give up your life, university, your family and friends for an indefinite period of time. Not to mention the fact that I'm not even sure it will work: Arthur will chase you, he will look for you to the ends of the world, and to be honest, it may take me years to kill him”

Merlin swallowed, “Or?”

“… _or_ you could help me kill him by letting things going on like this…”

“WHAT?!?”

“Listen, killing Arthur won’t be easy. I’ll have to be steps ahead of him and he tends to tell you his plans when he…is with you, probably confident that you won’t remember anything after. You could tell me his secrets, allowing me to plan an attack, hopefully before he takes you to his castle, because after that I’m afraid I won’t be able to find you anymore. No one has ever found out where the Prince of Darkness’s castle is…”

Gwaine saw Merlin’s lost and frightened expression and so he kneeled in front of him and took his cold hands in his warm ones, “You can choose whatever you want ... Just know that whatever you choose, I will be there for you, I'll do all I can to keep you safe. You are not alone. Do what your heart tells you to..."

Merlin couldn’t breathe. He stood up, letting their joining hands fall, and walked to the open window, breathing in fresh air as he thought.

On one hand, he wanted to choose the first option, because the thought of being unwillingly touched by Arthur again made him want to throw up. But choosing that meant to leave everything behind and even if he could find the strength to do it, he just couldn’t abandon his family and friends, because he knew that Arthur would hurt them in order to find Merlin.

On the other hand, if he chooses the second option, he may be able to help Gwaine stopping Arthur once and for all, even if the sacrifice was his own body, at least for a bit longer.

He was so confused and so scared, but then Hunith, Gaius, Gwen, Lancelot and Freya’s faces appeared in his mind, and the choice was made.

He turned toward Gwaine with all the strength he could master, “All right, I’ll help you…”

 

**00000**

 

A week later, Merlin was walking in the park one afternoon, thinking. He and Gwaine had met almost every day, sometimes at a café, others at the cinema, and they talked about everything, not just about vampires. They started to get to know each other.

Merlin felt very happy at the thought of the brown-haired man, who was becoming more and more important in his life. He was exactly the kind of person Merlin could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

Regarding their plan to kill Arthur, Merlin had agreed to ingest a higher dose of potion against hypnosis, which together with his Hunter blood would prevent Arthur's powers to control him. This way, if the blond were to tell Merlin an important information, especially in regard to the location of his castle, Merlin would be able to report it to Gwaine.

 The brunet was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see the figure shadowing his path.

“Hello, Merlin…”

He jumped with fright and rightly so, because the person in front of him was Arthur Pendragon, his nightmare.

“A-Arthur, what are you doing here?” He asked, trying to sound normal.

The blond smiled, “I was looking for you”

“Why is that?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, suspicious, “Because if I remember correctly, I have _asked_ you to come to my house yesterday, but you didn’t come…I was worried”

Merlin swallowed. _Crap!_ He had completely forgotten about that…usually his body would have taken him to Arthur’s house without him even realising it, due to the hypnosis, but now that Merlin’s mind was free, he had to remembered it by himself, and he didn’t.

He had to think about something; he couldn’t allow Arthur to suspect he had no power over Merlin anymore. “Well, ehm…you see…ehm…I…”

Before he could tell a lie, Arthur’s face darkened all of sudden and stepped closer to the babbling brunet. He sniffed him and growled.

“Whose smell is this?? It’s all over you!!”

Merlin’s eyes widened. It must have been Gwaine’s smell…they had spent A LOT OF time together after all…and Arthur had never smelled Gwaine, so he couldn’t recognize it.

He tried to play cool, “Are you suggesting I stink?”

He was rewarded with Arthur’s coldest gaze, “Don’t you dare make fun of me, Merlin..." He grabbed his arms and shook him, "Tell me who you were with!!" He yelled.

Merlin was panicking, "None of your business... Arthur, let me go. You are hurting me!”

“NONE OF MY BUSINESS?!? YOU ARE MINE!”

Merlin slapped him hard on the face, “I belong to no one!”

Arthur chuckled darkly, “It's my fault you tend to forget it. For now your mind can forget about me... so I want to ensure that your body cannot..."

Before Merlin could understand that statement, Arthur grabbed him by the waist and, using his inhuman strength, dragged him away from the main path of the park and laid him behind some trees, where nobody would hear or see them.

Merlin started struggling immediately. He didn’t care about his and Gwaine’s plan in that moment, he just wanted to go away. He was about to kick Arthur, but the blond managed to block his attack easily.

“It’s all right, love…I won’t hurt you…”

With his speed and strength, Arthur was soon inside of Merlin, who screamed and tried to punch the blond, failing miserably. He felt so helpless, in trap and like suffocating. He wanted to cry, but he would never give the bastard the satisfaction.

Soon, Arthur came and collapsed on Merlin, panting.

The brunet had his face turned away, staring at the leaves above him, hoping that was one of his nightmares, that he wasn’t really there. But, unfortunately, a too real hand took hold of his chin, turning his face toward Arthur, who covered his lips with his own immediately, smiling into the kiss.

“Oh, love, what you do to me…I can’t have enough of you…mine…you’re all mine!”

 Seeing that the brunet remained expressionless, the blond sighed heavily. "All right, then... _you will forget what just happened, but you will never forget to come to my house every week again...NEVER!_ "

After saying this and a last kiss, Arthur got up and walked away, not knowing that his powers no longer worked on Merlin, and not having realized that in the heat of the moment he had forgotten to use a condom.

 

**00000**

 

Later that evening, Gwaine opened the door of his house after hearing someone knocking. He found himself facing a pale Merlin with leaves in his hair; he was shaking.

"Merlin, dove, what happened to you? Come in..."

As soon as he had entered, Merlin looked at Gwaine with determination. He was tired of feeling powerless.

"Teach me, Gwaine... teach me to become a Hunter!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this Gwaine?


	6. the castle

"Shield, jump, shield, attack... Great job, Merlin!"

Merlin was panting and sweating, but smiled proudly as he helped Gwaine up from the floor, where he had ended up after an attack from Merlin with his staff.

“You are becoming a formidable Hunter, I assure you…”

“All thanks to my amazing teacher, Gwaine…”

“It’s _Sir_ Gwaine for you, my friend…” Joked the brown-haired man, as he stood up.

Merlin laughed.

 

 

It had been two/almost three months since Merlin had asked his friend to train him to become a hunter and since they had become allies, trying to end the new Prince of Darkness’s reign. First, they had to find out what weapon would be better suited to Merlin, since it would decide between life and death for him. The brunet tried the dagger, his father’s favourite weapon, in case he had inherited this preference, but it didn’t seem so. Then, he tested other weapons, including a sword, Gwaine’s favourite, but none had been it for him, until he had laid his eyes on a staff, hanging on Gwaine’s office wall, and immediately felt he had to try it.

Gwaine had smiled at the time, as he had handed the wooden staff to the brunet, “This, Merlin, comes from an ancient Chinese combat school. It’s quite long, given it reaches the warrior’s head. It’s light but fatal nevertheless. I agree that it’d be perfect for you, because a weapon represents its owner and this represents you..."

Merlin had frowned, "What do you mean?"

Gwaine had stroked the polished wood, "Like you, it looks simple and harmless on the outside, but it's actually a completely different world inside..." He had touched the weapon at several points and several sharp blades of different sizes had come out. Merlin had been amazed. "... See? If you want, when you are near an enemy with the staff, you can touch a precise point and run him through. Some of these blades are poisonous too"

"It's incredible ..." Merlin had whispered, as he took the staff for the first time, feeling immediately in his guts that it was HIS.

From that day on, Gwaine had been teaching Merlin how to use it and the brunet had proved to have a natural talent in the art of fighting with a staff, which unlike many other weapons, doesn’t require the use of force, but of speed of movement, a quick mind and good reflexes.

Two months later, in which Gwaine had brought Merlin with him to hunt weaker vampires in addition to the training, ending in the boy revealing himself a true marvel, he had decided it was time for the brunet to stop using the test wooden staff. It was time for him to have his own real weapon. So Gwaine had made him a present that he had asked his friend Elyan, the blacksmith of the Hunters, to make: a long silver staff, topped by the head of a dragon with the wings of a hawk, representing Merlin’s Hunter name, _the_ _Dragonhawk_. Dragon in honour of his father; Hawk for himself: magnificent, fast, intelligent, fierce, that seems to look at your very soul, without ever revealing his own. Besides, the staff could be folded, easy to hang to the belt or to hide.

 

 

Still sore and grunting, Gwaine sat down next to a still panting Merlin on the sofa, “God, mate, how can you be so damn good at this? I ach all over…”

Grinning, Merlin answered, “Just because you went a little too easy on me…”

“No, man, I didn’t. Today I have fought meaning it…and the knowledge that an inexperienced kid like you has managed to defeat my sword with a staff makes me feel quite depressed, but I’m proud of you!”

Merlin blushed shyly, “Thanks, Gwaine…”

“Not mention it…” Murmured the brown haired man, as he stretched a hand to caress Merlin’s cheek, ready to lean in for a kiss.

But as soon as his knuckles touched that white skin, a kind of electric shock struck Gwaine that immediately withdrew his hand, away from Merlin, who on the other hand shuddered, wincing. It wasn’t the first time that happened. In the last two and a half months, whenever someone touched him, especially Gwaine, he shivered and stiffened, feeling a deep discomfort and desire to move away from that person. His stomach clenched and he felt sick, like when you look at something disgusting that revolts your bowels.

Recovered from the shock of Merlin's reaction, Gwaine laughed, embarrassed, "I thought it was just a coincidence, but it seems to be happening quite often lately when I'm close... I make you uncomfortable, Merlin?"

The brunet shook his head, “No, no, Gwaine. It’s not you…It’s me…recently I haven’t been feeling very well... that's all." Yeah, Merlin had often found himself throwing up in the morning or feeling very tired, more than usual, not to mention those shivers when someone touched him... it was probably due to his new lifestyle: university, helping Gaius at the pharmacy, training with Gwaine and his unwanted meetings with Arthur. Everything was just upsetting his stomach a bit...

Gwaine leaned forward to ask him something, but stepped immediately back when he saw him cringing and turning a bit too pale. He coughed, worried, "Has it something to do with Arthur? Has he hurt you?"

"No... Actually lately, he hasn’t 'invited' me to his house so often and when he does, he is very kind to me, as if he is in no hurry. He seems very busy and euphoric these days..."

Merlin omitted to tell him that Arthur was the only person with whom his stomach didn’t get upset...the only one.

Gwaine nodded, serious, “He is probably ready to act..."

"To take me you mean..." Merlin swallowed.

"I think so... we must be careful. For now, we have only found out that his castle is somewhere in the forest between Ealdor and Camelot ... but it is not enough. For safety, always wear the necklace in the shape of a hawk that I have given you. Inside, there's GPS sensor, and let’s call or text each other every day every two hours. Merlin, if I don’t hear from you, I'll assume that something has happened and will go looking for you, okay?"

"Okay... don’t worry, Gwaine, you taught me well"

 

**00000**

 

The next day, Merlin was having the time of his life at the shopping center with Gwen, Lancelot and Freya. It had been a lot since he had spent time with them and it was doing him good! Moreover, he urgently needed to buy larger trousers.

_How embarrassing! How did I manage to gain weight after all that throwing up?_

They were eating something at a café after hours of going from shop to shop, when Merlin sensed an evil presence near, which he recognized as that of a vampire with his newfound Hunter powers. However, it wasn’t Arthur…because of his great powers the Prince of Darkness was able to hide himself too well from the Hunters to be discovered so easily in a so public place.

With the excuse to have to use the washroom, he got up from the table and looked for the dark creature. He found him in an alley behind the shopping center, as he was following a young assistant who was smoking - probably during her lunch break.

Before the vampire could attack the girl, Merlin called out, "Hey, mate... you need a cigarette?"

The vampire whirled around, hissing, and lunged at Merlin, who smirked, perfectly calm. The brunet took his staff from behind his jacket, where he had hid it after bending it, and held it out. With agile and fast moves, he hit the monster in the head, whose skin burned in contact with the silver. When he retreated due to the pain, Merlin touched a point of the weapon and the blade of a dagger appeared at one end, with which he stabbed the vampire’s heart.

Breathing deeply, Merlin waited until the corpse disappeared, back to dust, before returning to his friends. That was the first vampire he killed without Gwaine and he left a sense of satisfaction in him... maybe, at last, he had found his destiny.

 

**……….**

Merlin was walking home, still grinning because of the great day that was about to end.

The sun was setting.

He was whistling happily and did not perceive the danger approaching, until it was too late.

A large white hand covered his mouth and before he could react, a cold and seductive voice whispered in his ear, " _Sleep, my love_ "

Merlin’s eyelids drooped slowly, despite his attempts to desist. The last thing he felt before losing consciousness was the feeling of someone picking him up and flying away.

 

**00000**

 

“Sweetheart, darling, wake up”

“Mmmph…five minutes more, Uncle Gaius..." Merlin murmured incoherently, sleepy.

A dark chuckling, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, open your beautiful eyes"

That creepy voice _definitely_ wasn’t Gaius’s. Merlin's eyes widened, coming face to face with a blond head he unfortunately knew all too well, hovering over him.

“Arthur…” He couldn’t even recognize his own voice.

The blond smiled down at him, “Hi, Merlin…Welcome home!”

“Home?” The brunet frowned, confused. He looked around and noticed for the first time he was in a big bedroom. It had stonewalls, red decorations all around; French doors took a whole wall and leaded to a balcony. Merlin himself was lying on a large four-poster bed with red hanging curtains and in front of it, there was a lit fireplace, which was bathing the room in a soft orange light. It was quite cozy to be honest.  

Merlin slowly sat up. He was starting to be afraid. “Where am I? What-What have you done??”

Arthur smiled even more. He was very happy. “You are finally in my castle. Your new Home, where we’ll spend eternity together: you, me and our children…” He tried to caress the brunet’s cheek, but the latter slapped his hand away.

"Don’t you dare touch me! Let me go! I don’t want to be with you!!"

Arthur’s eyes turned red, given his irritation at Merlin’s protests, and forcefully grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning toward his face with a dark look.

"You WILL! And I suggest you do it soon, because I have no intention to let you go. You. Are. Mine!" He smirked when he saw Merlin’s wide eyes, which he mistook for a sign of fear due to his red eyes, since he did not know that Merlin was no longer under his power and therefore knew that Arthur was a vampire. "Yes, honey. I'm a vampire and you are my bride ... now do you see that it is futile hoping to escape me?"

Merlin hissed and crawled backward on the bed to get away from Arthur, who was approaching him with predatory eyes, his intention clear. However, by doing so, the brunet felt the pressure of his staff still hidden against his back by his jacket, which Arthur had evidently not removed. He felt a thrill of excitement ... he wasn’t hopeless ... he was armed ... and pissed off.

Arthur was lowering his face to kiss Merlin, ready to fuck him there on their marital bed for the first time, when he froze. Merlin was grinning. He wasn’t scared. Not at all. He seemed very confident.

He frowned, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Merlin smiled even more, "Because I’m about to do something I have been longing to do since the first time you took me forcibly..."

Before the blond could ask what the hell he was babbling about, he grunted because of a sudden sharp pain and surprise. Merlin had just kicked him in the balls with his knee. Strong, merciless.

Arthur doubled over in pain and Merlin didn’t lose time: he threw him off the bed and raced for the thick wooden door. He opened it and began to run.

He ran through long corridors in search of a way out. They were made of pure stone with windows on one side. As he passed, the torches along the walls caught fire. He was panting. He dared a look behind his shoulder and his heart stopped when he saw a dark shadow lurking nearer and nearer to catch him. He gained more speed, not really knowing where he was going. All the while, a dark creepy voice rang around him…

“ _Where are you going, my little lamb? You know you can’t escape…_ ”

 

After turning many corners, Merlin saw a huge door and unknowingly decided to open it and to enter into whatever was on the other side...

It was a Great Hall with tall narrow windows, high vaulted ceilings and two majestic and terrifying black thrones at the end of it. He could sense it was a place of power and darkness…a little part of him felt at home there and his stomach clenched at that.

As he was centupling what to do, the door behind him opened and the dark shadow quickly flew above his head. It fluttered above the left throne until it turned into a person: Arthur, the impeccable image of the Prince of Darkness. He was wearing black and a black smoke surrounded his feet, as he sat down on the throne. He rested his chin on his knuckles and smirked.

"Hi, love... Are you done roaming around instead of focusing on me? I'm beginning to think you don’t like me..." He pouted sarcastically.

Merlin gritted his teeth, "Fuck you!"

He began to move to attempt to run away again, but Arthur noticed it and reached him at the speed of light. Merlin didn’t even have time to blink.

He jolted backwards and hissed, “Stay away from me…or…”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, mocking him, "Or? What? What are you going to do to me?"

It was Merlin’s turn to smirk, “You have no idea, do you?” His hand reached for the silver staff behind him and with fast moves, he hit Arthur’s arm, burning his skin. He then tried to ignore the discomfort and pain that gesture caused deep in his belly. 

The vampire stepped back quickly, screeching, surprised and outraged, as he clutched his wounded arm.

Panting, he stared at Merlin with wide eyes, which soon turned to a knowing look. He started to laugh deep in his throat.

“Well, Well… Who would have thought? _You_ a Vampire Hunter? I’m impressed, little lamb…When did this happen?”

The brunet clutched the staff tighter, ready for an eventual attack, and swallowed. “I was born with this destiny and I’m going to fulfil it, Arthur…I won’t stop until all you vampires are gone!”

For just a moment, Arthur looked very impressed indeed, but did not seem worried about this new development ... he was confident in his superior powers, and in his love for Merlin. A love that would help him prevail...

He straightened himself and slowly walked toward Merlin. Then he stopped and bowed to him, spreading his arms, “Well then…what are you waiting for?”

Merlin didn’t need further incentives. He opened his senses and concentrated. Faster the humanly possible, he started to attack with his body as well as with his weapon. He took pleasure at seeing Arthur’s surprised face whenever Merlin ended up being quicker or more clever than him. He strongly punched and kicked him according to the rules of the martial arts and attacked-parried with his staff with surprising skills. He managed to hit the vampire many times… However, he couldn’t help but notice - to his dismay – that every time he was close to kill Arthur, or at least to severely wound him, somehow Merlin’s arms seemed to move on their own, or to slow down, deflecting the fatal blow and allowing Arthur to save himself.

The Hunter couldn’t understand what was happening… _why was his own body hindering him and protecting Arthur?_

Shaking his head to clear it, Merlin took a deep breath and got back in position to attack. There was the poisoned and sharp blade of a dagger on one end of the staff and Merlin had all the intention to drive it in Arthur's not-beating heart as soon as possible. But when he was finally about to do just that and the blade was about to pierce the skin and then the organ, his hand froze against his will and a sharp pain struck his arm, forced him to drop the staff.

For a while, time stopped. Both men were frozen and staring at the weapon on the floor, confused. Merlin was sweating and his heart was beating too fast…he lifted his head and looked at Arthur, furious.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME??? Why can’t I hurt you?!?”

Arthur frowned, astonished, “I have done nothing…however, it seems your body won’t allow you to harm me. Why is that, indeed?”

He looked closely at Merlin, as if he were a puzzle to solve. Then, his eyes opened wide, as if he had understood. The vampire’s eyes glowed red and focused on the middle part of the brunet’s body. He must have found what he was looking for, because a huge incredulous smile opened on his lips. He threw his head back and started laughing madly.

Merlin stepped back, a bit scared and more and more confused, “What? Why are laughing??”

Arthur returned his attention to Merlin’s face from where he was still focusing on his belly and beamed, showing his white teeth and fangs.

“Because I’ve just learned wonderful news. I even dare say that I am in _Heaven_ right now! Oh, love, _Thank you_... you don’t know how happy you’ve just made me... " Arthur’s eyes softened at that.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

The blond stepped forward, evil grimace upon his face. “You are carrying my child!”

Merlin looked about blankly, frozen. All around him was muffled.

Then he blinked a few time, eyes slightly wet. His voice was shaking. “W-What?” He instinctively put a hand on his belly.

Arthur smirked at that. Merlin’s mind may fight this situation, but his body knew better…

“You’re pregnant, my beloved Merlin…with my child. I can sense him growing in you. He is still so small, _my little one_ ” He cooed at his womb. “…and this also explains why you can’t fatally hurt me: my baby has already recognized who his other parent is and will not allow anyone to hurt his daddy. Not even you. And I bet that if I were to attack you with the intent to kill, he would also protect you... especially you, since you're his mommy and carer..."

Arthur kept talking, but Merlin wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. _Pregnant? He was pregnant?!?_ As preposterous as it sounded, deep in his heart, he knew that Arthur was right…All the symptoms were there, along with the constant feeling of not being alone anymore. When he was cold, heat spread from his belly. When he was hot, his body tended to cool down by itself. In the darkest hours he felt protected. Yes, his baby was inside of him and already loved Merlin and Arthur and wanted them to be together: no one but Daddy could touch his Mommy and nobody could harm his parents...

“…Aw, my little sweetheart is already so powerful. He’ll become a great vampire one day! Now, stop being so difficult, Merlin…Come here, My Love…I want to kiss you so badly”

When he saw Arthur approaching with open arms, ready to take him, Merlin violently slapped his hands away, stepping back, “STAY AWAY FROM ME!!”

“Merlin! Stop it! Can’t you see it’s useless? You are mine, now more than ever…This is your home now…let me take you to our bedroom, where you and the baby will be safe _forever_ …”

All that Merlin really wanted to do was crying in a corner, "NO!! GWAINE!!"

Suddenly one of the windows was broken and The Green Knight himself made his grand entrance from it. He took off pieces of glass from his arms and hair and grinned, "Sorry I'm late... how rude of me!"

Merlin smiled at his friend, truly happy to see him, while Arthur growled at him, his eyes shining red, “Who the hell are you??”

Gwaine slyly smiled, “Me? Oh…just the guy that is going to kick your dead ass if you don’t stay away from my friend!”

Arthur hissed and lunged forward with murderous intentions clear in his eyes. Gwaine managed to push him away and put himself between Merlin and Arthur protectively.

“Gwaine?” Merlin whispered, still shell-shocked from the news of his condition.

“Don’t worry, dove…I’ll get ye out of here in no time…you have been so good and brave... but now leave it to me"

The brunet nodded, relieved, even if the child wasn’t seeing it that way. He was very angry at being kept away from his daddy.

Arthur felt the same and snarled, “You're not taking him away from me! HE’S MINE!!”

They fought more, until Gwaine managed to stab Arthur’s side with his silver sword.

The vampire screamed and fell. His body writhed about spasmodically upon the floor, but gradually, the movements ceased.

Right in that moment, a sharp pain spread in Merlin’s womb. However, it wasn’t an abortion…the child was simply deadly furious because of what had just been done to his daddy and wanted out to keep him safe or to avenge him. For a second, Merlin felt evilness clenching his heart and his eyes turned red, but he managed to control himself…

That moment was interrupted by Gwaine, who grabbed his arm and started to drag him away through a side door, after recovering the staff. They ran and ran, as the castle creatures were starting to emerge from the filthy holes in the depths of the castle in which they dwelt, awakened by their Prince’s anger and pain, who (Merlin knew in his heart) was not dead, but only momentarily wounded.

And as they fled through the forest after escaping thanks to an hidden passage that Merlin didn’t even want to know how Gwaine had been able to find, he couldn’t help but keep hearing in his mind Arthur’s mad laughing and knew the blond would not let him go for long…nor him…nor the child…

 


	7. help from old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very satisfied by this chapter, but I hope it is understandable enough.

“I’m pregnant,” Merlin murmured from the passenger seat of Gwaine’s car.

His friend sighed, sad, "Aye, I know, mate. Before storming in from the window, I overheard you and Pendragon. I know about the child"

After having escaped from the castle, Merlin and Gwaine hid in Gwaine’s house all night and the next day, to see if Arthur or one of his minions were looking for them. When they had determined they were safe for now, Gwaine had decided to take Merlin in one of the Camelot Hunters’ hiding places that evening, where three of their colleagues were waiting for them to help them figure out what to do. Gwaine had called them the previous day and explained the situation.

Merlin had his head turned toward the car window and was looking at the streetlights of the passing streets. He was tired, he had not slept at all. _How could he?_ His life had reached the brink of a cliff. He had the feeling that whatever he chose, he would fall anyway. The most logical solution would be to get rid of the child, but the very thought horrified him. The child was a life, not just an abstract thought, and above all, it was Merlin's, _his_ baby. However, on the other hand, he could not deny that he was also Arthur’s son and would be a vampire, a creature that Merlin had to eliminate as a Hunter... What to do?

"What should I do, Gwaine?" He asked quietly.

The brown-haired man didn’t speak for a while, bathing the car in a heavy and suffocating atmosphere. When he did answer, he was very serious. Merlin had never heard him sound like that.

“I don’t know for sure, Merlin. I mean, I _know_ what you should do, given we are Hunters and we have responsibilities toward other people’s safety, but what it must be done won’t be easy. It’ll be terrible, especially given your gentle heart…”

Merlin’s heart clenched and he stopped breathing at the thought of what Gwaine was implying.

“Are-are you saying I should get an abortion?”

Gwaine didn’t give him an answer. He just kept looking ahead as he drove.

Merlin heavily swallowed, suddenly cold, but didn’t add more.

 

 

They parked outside a building that Merlin, to his great surprise, recognized as _The Rising Sun_ , the most popular pub of the city. He himself had gone there many times with his friends when they wanted a drink.

He turned to Gwaine as they got out of the car, “What are we doing here? I thought we were going to meet other Hunters, friends of yours…”

“We are. This is one of our hiding places. Not to brag, but I’m the one who founded it”

“Why am I not surprised that you have established a hiding place for Vampires Hunters in a pub?" Tried to joke Merlin, despite the situation.

It worked. Gwaine chuckled, “Because you know me too well, little dove”

They went in and his friend moved immediately to the bar, where the bartender, Elena, was laughing with some clients. Merlin knew her. She was a blonde girl, a little airhead, but fun and her drinks were magical and colourful, as if made by the fairies.

When she saw Gwaine, she smiled and leaned over the bar, “Hey, hairy boy, what can I get you?”

With a flirty smile, he leaned toward her and whispered, “Two _Gates of Avalon_ , love”

She lifted a side of her lips and nodded nonchalantly. One of her hands moved under the counter and after a second, she said, “Go find yourselves a table somewhere, boys. Your drinks will be ready in an instant”

"Thank you, El..."

With a nod, Gwaine pointed to Merlin to follow him and, discretely, they went to the back of the pub.

"What the hell was that, Gwaine?"

"Uh? Oh, well, Elena is our 'Guardian', we could say. When a hunter wants to enter the hiding place, they go to her and say the password _'Gates of Avalon'_ ; she pushes a button under the counter, which opens this wall..."

They were in front of a wall with the picture of the lake of Avalon, outside the city. Gwaine touched it and the wall opened, revealing stairs leading down.

“Cool” Commented Merlin.

“I know” Said Gwaine smugly.

They went downstairs and Gwaine opened a heavy steel door at the end of them. They ended up in a big control room, also equipped with a living room and a kitchen, with several doors on one side.

However, what froze Merlin on the spot were the three figures sitting on the sofa and armchairs.

Shocked, he gasped, " _You?!?_ "

 

**00000**

 

That same night, in the heart of the forest, across town, George, the deformed hunchback and the Prince of Darkness’s personal servant, was in the Gothic Graveyard of the castle. He wasn’t alone. With him, there were most of the monsters living in the castle and the ghosts, chatting happily while sitting on their own graves. They were all waiting outside the mausoleum, a circular structure of marble with a dome, where their Prince was resting.

The night before, George had found him in the Throne Room unconscious and injured, and had carried him to the mausoleum as quickly as possible, where he had laid his Lord in his coffin, where he would heal.

And now, it was time for him to raise. George could feel it in the air.

The hunchback entered the mausoleum, in the middle of which a black coffin laid on an altar.

He bowed and hesitantly asked, "My-My Lord?"

A cloud moved and revealed the moon, allowing a moonbeam to penetrate through the round windows of the dome. It hit the coffin, which began to open, creaking. George could see a pale hand pushing the cover to one side, followed immediately by the tall and muscular figure of his Master, who rose to his feet in the coffin, stretched and floated until he quietly touched the cold marble floor.

Prince Arthur was completely healed and seemed even more powerful, now that thirst for revenge against those who had dared to challenge him and take away his lover and baby was flowing in his blood... At the thought of his child growing in his beloved Merlin’s womb, his dead heart filled with joy and with a sense of possession. They were _HIS_ and he would get them back and never let go, _no matter what_!! Hell itself will fall on these who will come between Arthur and his family… _especially on that Gwaine!!_

…but for now, these dark thoughts wouldn’t overshadow his mind to what it must be done.

Completely ignoring his servant, Arthur slowly walked with deadly steps outside of the mausoleum, stopping for a moment to enjoy the applause and cries of joy of the crowd. Then, he lifted his arms, demanding silence.

“My evil subjects, you who grovel in the bowels of the Earth, who live in the night and who haunt the nightmares of men, now I need you to unleash the powers of darkness on my enemies. On those Hunters who have taken my BRIDE..." Scandalous screams rose, "... and my BABY away from me!" Cries of pure anger filled the graveyard and Hell beneath it. Arthur continued, his voice more and more cold and dark, "I ask you, no, I DEMAND you to _FIND THEM_ , all of them!! Use all your powers to do so: those of you who can fly will search from the sky; those who can disappear or go unnoticed will look for them on earth; and the mermaids will patrol the rivers, the lakes and the seas. When you find them, you’ll tell me, so that I can come and collect my love and heir… you can do whatever you want with the Hunters, as you take them here; but remember, I want them ALIVE!”

Those present were enthusiastic. The last time a Prince of Darkness had given them permission to go outside to the world of the living as they pleased had been centuries before.

A dull and boring voice from behind him called the blond’s attention, “Sire?”

“Yes, George?”

“Is there some suspicion about where Lord Merlin may have been taken?"

"For now none, George, but I'm pretty sure that soon my son will find a way to let me know where he is. He is already so powerful and evil. I’m so proud of him... Oh, my poor dear Merlin, how will you be able to resist such a darkness when this will be growing inside you for nine months?"

Arthur evilly smirked and threw his head back, laughing loudly.

 

**00000**

 

“YOU?!?”

Merlin was speechless. _How could they be there??_

Gwaine stopped by his side, frowning, “Merlin, mate, what’s wrong? Do ye know them?”

“Well, I would say so, even if right now I’m not that sure anymore. They may be your fellow Hunters, but for me, they are supposed to be my _best_ friends, isn’t it, _friends_?” Said Merlin sarcastically, gritting his teeth.

Lancelot, Gwen and Freya stood up from the sofa, looking quite uncomfortable and mortified, not really meeting Merlin’s eyes…

Gwaine raised his eyebrows, "Aye? Yer friends? What a small world!"

"Merlin..." Began Gwen hesitantly, but Merlin held up a hand, cutting her off.

“No, Gwen – is it even your real name I wonder? – I don’t want to listen to your lies. I don’t want to know who you are!! -  Pfft, what the fuck. _Of course_ I do, whom am I trying to fool? - What the hell is going on here?? Who are you really, guys?? Are you Hunters??”

Lancelot stepped forward and tried to placate his friend’s ire with his natural soothing and deep voice, “Merl, please, could you please sit down? For me?”

“Don’t even start, Lance... I'm too angry. It will not be so easy to convince me to calm down and to forgive you, and..."

"Look, I have bought your favourite cake: _Ferrero Rocher Cake_ "

Merlin pursed his lips and puffed indignantly, “Who do you take me for? A five year old?" But soon he unknowingly found himself sat on the sofa, eating the cake and hating himself for being so weak. _Damn his sweet-tooth. Damn Lancelot for being so perfect, like a fucking unicorn, created in a lab_!

When the last crumb of the pie was gone, Merlin, much calmer, tried again, "So, you are Hunters, aren’t you?"

Lancelot nodded, followed by the girls, "Yes, since birth. Our parents have trained us since childhood. Gwen is called _The Queen of Hearts_. She is good at injecting harmful substances in the vampires when these get close enough to her. Freya is _the Lady of the Lake_ and she uses retractable claws as a weapon..."

Merlin frowned and looked at his biologist friend, who was wearing black gloves, from which she made long claws-like blades appear. She smirked like a panther at his incredulous face.

The brunet swallowed and turned to Lancelot, “What about you?”

In response, he looked down, clearly uncomfortable. He was even blushing. “N-Nothing special…”

Gwaine laughed aloud and patted the poor embarrassed boy’s back, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Aw, don’t be modest, man. You see, Merlin, our Lancelot here is so good and kind that others Hunters have started to call him _The Nobile_ against his will ...ahahaa... and his weapon of choice is a sword, like me, but I'm better than him with a _sword_ of course, if you know what I mean..."

Merlin chuckled, "I've never doubted it, Gwaine... although I think Gwen may have something to say about it" He said, winking at the girl, who blushed.

All of them laughed, but then Merlin returned serious.

“And…have you known that I am a Hunter too for long?" He asked his friends with a note of sadness in his voice, which underlined the fact that he was still shaken at the thought of their lies.

They shook their heads and this time, it was Gwen who spoke, "No, Merlin, I swear... we did not know you were like us until a few hours ago, when Gwaine called us and he told us your name. We thought there couldn’t be many Merlins in Camelot of our age..."

"I suppose not," whispered the brunet.

"We are so sorry, Merl, truly" Freya said, patting his hand.

He nodded and after a few seconds, he looked up at them and smiled slightly, "Forgiven... I am sorry too for not having told you my secret..."

They smiled at each other, friends again.

“So, I guess that Gwaine has told you _everything_ about my situation?” He questioned, hesitantly putting a hand on his stomach.

Pure cold settled in the room and in the hearts of those present at that gesture.

They knew.

Gwen excused herself and went into the kitchen, discreetly wiping her eyes. Merlin pretended not to see and turned to the others.

Lancelot spoke, “We know. That’s why we are here. To find a way to keep you safe and far away from that monster, while we look for a way to kill him…”

Merlin nodded and was about to inform them that he was thinking about keeping the baby, when Gwen returned with a cup of warm tea and handed it to the brunet.

“Here, drink this. It will soothe your nerves…”

Merlin smiled grateful, “Thanks, you’re really a good friend…”

She swallowed, “I-I’m only trying to do what’s best for you…”

After another smile, Merlin began to lift the cup up to his mouth, but when he was about to drink, a strange warmth concentrated in his belly and his blood burned with a rage that wasn’t his own.

His eyes turned red and a cold voice that wasn’t his own came out from his mouth.

" ** _KILLER!!_** "

He threw the untouched cup towards Gwen, who dodged it just in time, screaming.

Gwaine moved toward Merlin, who was panting, furious. “Merl, dove, what’s wrong? It’s all right…”

He tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the brunet slapped it away, turning his angry red eyes and dark voice toward him, “ ** _DON’T TOUCH HIM! HE IS NOT YOURS! HE BELONGS TO DADDY!!_** ”

Everyone froze at that and watched while Merlin fought against something or someone to regain control of himself. He had a hand against his belly as to calm it down…and then, slowly, very slowly, his eyes returned their normal blue and he was left sweating and panting on the floor near the sofa.

Gwaine immediately ran back to him now that the previous danger was over and helped him up. “What the hell was that?”

“I’d say it was the child in his womb. Fuck, he’s more powerful that we thought!” Said Lancelot, shocked.

“Yes, it was my child. The right question, however, is why he got so angry for a cup of tea..." He turned to Gwen, who had a guilty face, "Unless that wasn’t simple tea, right Gwen?"

"Merlin..."

"WHAT was in the tea?" He asked through gritted teeth.

She sighed, "I was just doing what was best for you..."

"WHAT??"

"POISON!" She sobbed and Merlin’s heart stopped. "A poison that would have killed the child inside of you!"

He was incredulous as he looked at her, Lancelot and Freya, who had the same guilty expressions. At least, thanks God, Gwaine genuinely seemed as shocked as him.

“How could you do this to me?” He whispered, looking at Gwen, hurt.

“Merlin, please, you have to understand…”

“YOU TRIED TO POISON ME!”

“No, only the child!...I didn’t want to, but Merlin, you have to understand the severity of the situation. That child is dangerous…you have seen it just now…”

“NO! All I have seen is you trying to kill a child and said child defending himself... how could you? He’s my son!" He pushed the girl, causing her to fall to the ground. Lancelot ran to her.

"Merlin, wait, wait. We are sorry for going behind your back ... but you can’t really imply that you want to keep the baby, right?" Asked Freya, disbelievingly.

He straightened his back, "Of course I'll keep the baby. He's mine. He is part of me. I love him"

Lancelot got up and faced his friend, "But Merlin, he'll be a vampire and we kill vampires. Also, he is the son of the _Prince of Darkness_. He cannot be allowed to live and be born"

"HE. IS. MY. SON. No matter who his other father is. And if any of you try to hurt him again, I swear to you that I will hunt you to the end of the world and kill you!"

Noting they were losing control of the situation, Gwaine stepped between Merlin and the trio. "Hey, guys, let's calm down, aye? Merlin, come with me, please..."

He dragged the fuming brunet into one of the bedrooms of the basement and closed the door behind them.

“Merlin, you need to calm down. Trying to kill your friends won’t help you, or the child…”

“They tried to poison my baby, Gwaine…how can I calm down??”

“I know, I know, they’ve made a big mistake, but I’ve known them for many years now and I can ensure you that they are truly sorry. They thought you wanted to get rid of the child and knew that doing that would have broken you, given your gentle soul, so they decided to lift that burden from your shoulders and to put it on theirs. They thought they were doing you a favour. They are your friends. They were wrong not to consult you before, but they were just trying to do what's best for you, what would make your life easier. Because we all know that this baby will make your life very dangerous. Do you really want to blame them for thinking about your happiness?"  

Merlin looked down at his feet, now a bit guilty for his outburst. He hadn’t thought about it by this point of view. “No, I don’t. Put like this, I can’t see them as cold blood killers anymore. But I’m still angry”

“Of course, you are. It’s in your right to be. But please, little dove, don’t close your mind and your heart to your friends so quickly. You’ll need them more than ever…”

Merlin nodded, breathing deeply, a lighter heart. “Thank you, Gwaine…will you stand by my side?”

“Always…” He kissed the brunet on the forehead, trying –failing- to ignore Merlin’s body shivering under the touch of someone who wasn’t Arthur.

 

 

Lancelot, Gwen and Freya were talking to each other, but when they heard the bedroom door opening, they fell silent, watching Merlin frighteningly, not knowing in what moon their friend was.

They were surprised, however, when the brunet, instead of screaming, said, “I’m sorry about earlier…I hope I didn’t hurt you, Gwen”

She put a hand over her mouth, relieved, “Oh, Merlin, no… _I_ am the one sorry for what I have done…tell me what I need to do to make it up to you…”

“I just want to know whether you’re with me or not…I have to start thinking about the future”

She nodded and approached him, hugging him tightly, “Of course, I’m with you…”

Merlin sighed in relief and looked at the other two, “What about you?”

Lancelot and Freya stepped forward, “We are with you…Sorry for hurting you. We thought we were doing the right thing, but taking that choice away from you has made us no better than the vampires we fight. It won’t happen again. If you want to keep your child, as your friends, we’ll help you raise him well…”

Merlin smiled, moved, and hugged them too.

Then, a voice spoke through the intercom. It was Elena.

“ _Guys, you should see what’s happening outside…_ ”

Immediately the Hunters moved to the screens. Freya touched a few keys and suddenly they could see what was happening right outside the pub.

A screen was showing the sky, which at that time was covered by flying beings.

"What are they?" Merlin asked, his eyes glued on the images.

"Gargoyles, giant bats, ghosts, harpies... creatures of darkness. Arthur's servants..." Said Lancelot.

"And look here..." Gwen said, pointing at another screen. It showed a road not far from the pub and in the middle of it, stood two werewolves, intent on sniffing the air.

"My God... have you ever seen so many evil creatures outside all together?" Lancelot asked.

They shook their heads.

"What on earth are they doing here?" Asked Merlin.

"Looking for you, dove... Arthur has declared war on the Hunters who have stolen you" Gwaine said, grimly.

Merlin’s heart stopped. He couldn’t breathe.

“If the child shows himself like…like before, they’ll be here in seconds” Gwen whispered, shaking slightly.

Merlin touched his belly, “For now we are safe. The baby is sleeping; his outburst of earlier must have tired him quite a lot…”

Gwaine nodded, “Good. Let’s take advantage of this fact to get out of this city. Somewhere safer"

"But where?" Asked Merlin.

They looked at each other.

"Um... maybe we could go to a hiding place up north. The Hunters have a secluded safe house in the Scottish Highlands, close to a lake. We could go there for now"

They all nodded and quickly prepared to leave, restless. They didn’t know for how long they would be safe.

_How long would it take for Arthur to find them?_

Not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferrero Rocher Cake: http://www.dicascaseiras.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/1437756369-143522399.jpg


	8. Scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not very long, but I hope you like it!

“Merlin, breakfast!”

“Coming!”

The brunet got downstairs, slowly and carefully, with a hand holding his back. He walked – or rather – _waddled_ into the kitchen, where Gwen was just finishing putting the eggs and the toast on a plate.

To be honest, he was quite ridiculous when he moved around, due to his size. His six-months belly was _huge_ , making him look like a whale, as Gwaine had insensibly commented once, earning himself an exemplary punishment that taught him not to play with a pregnant person’s mood swings: Merlin had spilled a massive dose of honey on his beloved hair, which forced the brown-haired man to cut it shorter that it had ever been... They had ended up not speaking to each other for a week after that!! But even Merlin couldn’t deny he was kind of right with his comparison…he was definitely too big for someone who was only six months gone. However, since he and his friends went into hiding about three months ago and since he was male, he couldn’t risk by going to see a doctor as any normal person with child would do. Until now, Gwen, who was studying to become a nurse, had been taking care of him and found no explanation for his size…according to her, the baby was perfectly fine and Merlin agreed with her. He could feel it too that his son was healthy and strong! And that was all that mattered to him…

“Where are Gwaine, Lance and Freya?” Merlin asked Gwen, as he sat and started eating at the kitchen table.

“The men have gone into the city early this morning to buy the necessary to repair the fence that separates the garden from the field of the Highland cows. Freya has gone fishing, though in all honesty, I think she's gone to observe a group of seals living not far from here. You know she cannot resist the call of the sea... I believe that if she could, she’d become a mermaid..." Gwen smiled.

Merlin ventured a smile that didn’t reach the eyes. He hadn’t slept well the previous night... actually, he hadn’t been sleeping properly since he left Camelot.

Noticing his gloomy expression, Gwen ran immediately to his side, hovering over him like a mother hen and with her usual babbling, “Merl, what’s wrong? Are you all right? Is it the baby? Are you in pain? Breath, Merlin, breath..."

Her hands were all over him, touching his forehead, analysing his pupils, his pulse and massaging his shoulders. Merlin had goose bumps and his stomach twitched because of the prolonged unwanted touch... he wanted to throw up. Since he got pregnant, he had been hating being touched, even though he still didn’t know when that hatred had become his own and not only the child’s...

Suddenly, he snapped and slapped Gwen's hands away, shocking her, "STOP TOUCHING ME, DAMMIT!!"

He stood up. The chair fell on the floor. He was panting and clearly angry. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like hours. No sounds. Gwen’s eyes were wide opened and she was holding the hand he had just slapped against her chest. An unreadable expression crossed her face and Merlin found himself unable to look at her any longer.

“I'm going for a walk…” Murmured the brunet boy, before rushing to the door. He took his coat and backpack and exited the house.

He never noticed that after snapping at Gwen his eyes had turned red…he didn’t, but Gwen did.

.

.

He was out of the house and spared only a second to look at it. It was a rustic two-story cottage with white walls and a red roof. Hunters has been using it as a secret hiding place for years now. It was at Portvasgo, a small bay near Melness, in the northern Scottish Highlands. It was located a few steps from a cliff, facing the sea. It had a vegetable garden and lots of lawn of the brightest green he had ever seen all around, not to mention the cattle of Highland cows grazing there. Five minutes walk from the house there was a path leading directly to the beach, which was usually deserted, too windy for normal tourists. But Merlin liked it exactly because of the sense of solitude and tranquillity it transmitted and that was why it was the destination of many of his walks.

Since arriving in Scotland, Merlin had got into the habit, no, he had felt the need to go out and just walk around and then sit in a place to think, to relax, just him and his child.

At the beginning, the reason for this was that staying at home with his friends had become too much, especially when his body had started to change and he felt like suffocating, overwhelmed by mixed feelings. But then, came the nightmares, the second reason...

He had not thought much of them at first, but then he had started to have them every night and they were so realistic that he woke up in the middle of the night sweating, scared and unable to go back to sleep. They were always the same, like the one of the previous night…

 _Merlin was in his room in the cottage of Portvasgo, rocking his baby in his arms_ , _wrapped in a light blue blanket_. _He was the most beautiful child in the world, with blond hair and shocking blue eyes. He was smiling up at his mommy, especially when Merlin touched his little nose with a finger._ _The brunet giggled, too happy. His heart could burst due to the pure and endless love he was feeling for that little miracle. He lifted him up and spun around._

_“I love you so much! I’ll always protect you, my sweetheart. Come what may, you have my body, my heart and my soul”_

_He kissed his baby’s forehead, not noticing the shadows behind him._

_Then the scene changed and Merlin found himself once again in his bedroom after hours of work outside. Only now, the room seemed darker and colder. He walked directly to the cradle where his son slept. By now, he should be awake and ready to be fed. However, instead of the usual lively and smiling child, Merlin found him still, too still. He went even closer and it was then that he saw the silver dagger in the infant’s heart._

_Merlin screamed, "NOOOOOO!!" He took him in his arms and placed him against his chest when he noticed he was not breathing. He cried desperate, tears marking his cheeks, as he continued to deny the obvious. "SOMEBODY! HELP!"_

_He heard footsteps and his friends appeared in the room._

_"Gwen, Lance, you know medicine, pl-please help him!"_

_They didn’t move._

_“We’re sorry, Merlin, but it’s too late. He’s gone. He joined the angels” Said Gwen._

_The brunet lifted his face from where it was buried in the child’s hair and looked intensely at them. Despite their apparent sympathetic expressions, he could clearly see they weren’t truly sorry. There were shadows in their eyes and on their faces._

_His already broken heart stopped as he whispered, “What have you done?”_

_“What we had to…” Said Freya._

_“For the good of all humanity” Said Lancelot._

_“This is what we are: Hunters!” Said Gwaine._

_Merlin couldn’t breathe._

_Then, time stopped. His ‘friends’ became still like statues and a child of about six years-old walked forward from between them. He was blond and blue-eyed, but he was pale, so pale, and entirely covered in blood. Merlin recognized him immediately._

_He looked down at the dead infant in his arms and then back at the older child. He chocked and sobbed, “My love…”_

_“MOMMY, LOOK WHAT THEY’VE DONE TO ME! They killed me…they think I’m evil! Please, stop them, mommy. Save me! I love you, mommy, and you love me…THEY WON’T UNDERSTAND this, they never will…only daddy can understand our love and keep us safe…”_

_Merlin didn’t know what to do or what to say. His eyes were wet with tears, “I, I…”_

_The child raised a hand, as if he wanted to touch Merlin. He was clearly scared as he called out, “Mommy, mommy…MOMMY!”_

That was always the moment when Merlin would wake up.

 

He flinched as he remembered the dream. Sometimes it was the blond child, other times there were more than one child, but the end was always the same: they got killed by his friends and fellow hunters. This confused him a lot and made being in their presence more and more unbearable, day after day, ending up in Merlin isolating himself. At first, he had locked himself in the well-stocked library in the basement of the house, reading for hours. Later, he had discovered the joy of roaming around.

He touched his big belly, stroking it, “You know, little one, you should stop appearing in my dreams like that. I can’t sleep afterward, and it’s no good neither for you nor for me”

He wasn’t surprised when the baby didn’t move, since he was always calmer when Merlin was outside of the cottage and away from the others. On the other hand, he didn’t stop moving and kicking when he was inside, especially if his friends tried to touch his belly.

The brunet finally reached the desert beach and sat comfortably on a rock, facing the sea, which that day was slightly rough, with waves crashing on the sand, but he had to admit that their sound was quite relaxing.

He took a fairy tales book out from his backpack. He took the habit to read some to the child every day, hoping to teach him to be good and to believe in love from an early age, and because Merlin could feel the baby was always happy to hear his voice.

“Let’s see…which one would you like to listen to today, little bean? We have: _Snow White_..." No movement. "... _The Little Mermaid, Hansel and Gretel_ \- this one is quite creepy, I know, and after you kept me awake all night after reading _The Pied Piper of Hamelin,_ the most disturbing tale of all, I have no intention of reading this one too - _Peter Pan, The Snow Queen, The Sword in the Stone_ \- this is my favourite. I'll read it to you another time, so I can take my time making you understand what a prat King Arthur actually was - _Beauty and the Beast_..." A kick. "Ah, here we are. This one? Aw, you’re such a romantic, sweetie. Do you like the idea of a pure, innocent girl being held captive by and falling in love with a monster?”

A warm and hopeful sensation rose from the depth of his belly and Merlin laughed as he caressed it, knowing all too well that it meant the baby was happy or agreed with him. “All right then, my Prince, let’s start...”  He opened the book at the right page and cleaned his voice, “ _Once upon a time_ …”

 

 

Hours later, long after finishing the story and after getting some leisure moments with his child during which he had told him stories of his childhood and family, never stopping touching his bump, Merlin decided it was time to return home. It was almost sunset and he was quite hungry.

He got up and stretched. Then, he turned his back to the sea and started walking slowly toward the path leading to the house.

He failed to notice the blond-haired head of a female human emerging from the waves of the sea. She looked at him for a while, watching his every move, and when he disappeared from sight, she smirked and smiled, showing sharp teeth.

She had found him at least! Now, all she had to do was informing her Master.

She dove under water… the last part of her body that remained visible for a second before also disappearing in the cold waters was her fish tail.  

 

**00000**

 

In the middle of the night, in the castle of Camelot, George knocked on the wooden doors of the library before entering. It was pitch black in there, and the servant asked hesitantly, “My-My Lord?”

Two bright red eyes shone from the darkness, followed by a deep and cold voice, “Any news?”

“Y-Yes. One of the mermaids patrolling the north has sent words: SHE HAS FOUND HIM”

A loud chuckle. Then, the tall figure of the Prince of Darkness appeared from the shadows. Arthur was still deadly beautiful, even if slightly worn due to the forced separation from his 'bride'.

"Finally! Well then, get my cloak. We're going on a hunt!"


	9. found

The next day, the friends were eating lunch. They were talking about this and that: the men about their great job at repairing the fence, despite being city boys - they were so proud of themselves as they compared their calluses -  the women about seals, well, Freya was talking about seals and Gwen was patiently listening to her, like the amazing friend she was.

The only one who wasn’t contributing to the conversation was Merlin, who as usual was feeling a combination of annoyance and anger at being close to his friends. Their faces while they killed his baby every night were hard to forget, and to forgive. But at the same time, he felt guilty because of this dark thoughts, since until then, his friends had been nothing but wonderful and supporting with him.

“…I say we go…”

Merlin’s thoughts were interrupted by Gwaine’s voice, but since he wasn’t listening to begin with, he had no idea what he was talking about.

“But Gwaine, I don’t think it would be a good idea…I mean…what if someone happens to _see_?” Asked Lancelot, looking worriedly at Merlin.

The pregnant boy frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Gwen turned to him, “Merlin, weren’t you listening?”

“Sorry, Gwen, I was distracted…”

She sighed indulgently, used to Merlin’s strange behaviour by now, “Gwaine has suggested we shall all go to the festival in the neighbour village tomorrow night and Lancelot is arguing that it may not be a great idea, given your condition…I mean, what if someone sees your belly? I can’t image people’s reaction at seeing a pregnant man!”

“Oh” Merlin was disappointed. He would have liked to go…everything to go out of the house. Besides, village festivals are always funny and particular. But he could also see that Lancelot’s point was a valid one…it isn’t every day you see a pregnant man.

However, Gwaine wasn’t going to give up that easily, “You can’t keep him lock here forever! He needs to move and be around other people besides us…Moreover, we can find a way to hide his pregnancy. It’ll be dark when we are there and with oversized clothes, no one will notice the belly…and even if someone happens see, the first thing they think won’t be ‘oh look, that man is pregnant’…at best, they may think he is a bit fat or got a serious problem of gas…”

Merlin blushed in embarrassment. Even his ears turned red. “Gwaine!” He whimpered, mortified. “Thank you so much for your discretion!”

Gwaine pat him on the hand, grinning, “Don’t mention it, mate…”

Everyone, including Merlin, laughed, lifting the tension in the room.

Gwen stretched forward, “But seriously, Merlin, do you wish to go?”

He smiled, “Yes, Gwen, I’d really like to…”

“Then it is decided… we are going..."

 

**00000**

 

The next day, after sunset, the group left their isolated refuge and drove to the next village, which was medieval style to everyone’s delight, since they were so used to the skyscrapers of the city. The streets were lit only by the fire of torches, making it seem like they had really been thrown through time to the middle ages. Everywhere there were stalls of different kinds: of cakes, handmade jewellery, textiles, wood carvings... and the whole thing was made all the more joyful by the music of the bagpipes in the background and by the unceasing flow of beer and whisky.

And as Gwaine had predicted, no one was paying attention to them and didn’t even blink an eye at the sight of Merlin. The dim light wrapping the town and the baggy clothes were hiding his particular condition well. He was wearing a black sweater, a long open black coat of Gwaine, and a cream-colored scarf, which fell along the opening of the coat, in doing so, his stomach could not be seen even in profile.

Gwaine clapped his hands, “Well, my lads and lassies, I’ve just seen a stand of whisky tastings over there! If you excuse me, I’m going to go there to show these people the right way to drink whisky... I think it is my duty as a human being"

"... But ... I wanted to go and observe the Highland Sword Dancers in the main square..." Protested Gwen, taking Lancelot's arm.

"... And I wanted to go and see the bonfire at the beach..." Added Freya.

“Maybe we could go our separate ways and do whatever we want and then meet here…I don’t know…say in 2 hours?” Merlin proposed, already knowing their reactions…he wasn’t wrong.

“But Merlin, we can’t leave you alone!!! It’s dangerous…what if you are attacked? What if you need us because of the baby?” Gwen was blathering on…the usual mother hen.

“Gwen, I’m not a child, you know? I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, what could happen in this godforsaken place? However, if something should happen indeed, we all have our phones with us and we ARE hunters, me included…I know how to fight…I’m brilliant at it actually…”

It was clear they wanted to protest for a moment, but a look from Merlin stopped them. Deep down, they knew he was right and had noticed for some time his need of peace and quiet now…therefore, they reluctantly agreed, however, forcing him to promise to call at least one of them immediately if he ever found himself in any kind of danger.

**00000**

Gwaine slammed the last glass of whisky on the table and sighed triumphantly, as he looked around. During the last hour, he had drunk everyone else under the table and in fact, there were several men in various states of unconsciousness around the whisky stand.

Gwaine looked at them and grinned, "... and that, my friends, is how you drink like a real man!"

He staggered to his feet and growled. His head was spinning, but as long as he could stand upright, it meant he wasn’t that drunk - at least that was what his father used to tell him, even though right now he was seriously starting to doubt his old man’s wisdom.

He was still trying to figure whether he’d manage to walk with dignity on his own, when he felt it. An uneasy feeling in his guts. A shiver running down his back. He knew all too well what that meant.

Danger.

Some creature of darkness was near.

Immediately he straightened up, his state of inebriation momentarily forgotten, but not gone. He scanned the area around him, looking for something dark and out of place. His Hunter instincts tuned high.

Then he saw them. At the edge of the city walls, two tall and bulky male figures were dragging a struggling blond woman into the woods. The noises of the feast were covering her screams.

Gwaine didn’t lose time and rushed after them.

He made his way through dense trees until he reached a meadow. There, illuminated by the light of the full moon, the two men had the girl trapped on the ground and were attacking her neck.

He stumbled toward them, cursing his drunken habits in that moment, “Hey, you!! Let her go, you fucking beasts!”

And _beasts_ was the right word, indeed. Surprised by his appearance, the two men jumped up and turned around, showing their teeth. Now that Gwaine had a clear view of them, he could see they were _werewolves_.

This caused a shiver of fear to run down his back, because werewolves went only where their master told them to and had one and only master: the _Prince of Darkness_ , i.e. Arthur Pendragon at present.  

Without losing time, he took his phone from the pocket of his trousers, determined to call Merlin and tell him to run! However, he had just hit the call button when the two monsters charged at him and bated the phone away from his hand, making it slip out from his grip. Then, they rudely shoved him to the ground, making him land on his back.     

Gwaine huffed, especially when they sat on his stomach. After a few seconds of disorientation, he managed to get them off with well-aimed kicks and punches; he was one of the best hunters after all, despite the alcohol in his veins at that moment.

While the weres were down, he rolled on his belly and saw his phone, which had landed a few meters from him.

He started to crawl toward it; all the while, he could hear Merlin’s voice coming from it.

_“Hello? Gwaine? Hello?”_

He was almost there, so he screamed, “MER…” but before he could finish, a foot wearing high heels crushed the phone, breaking it into thousands of pieces.

Gwaine looked up and, to his great dismay, saw the woman he was actually trying to save, who had taken advantage of the mess to get away from the fight. Now, she was showing her true colours, quite literally. Her skin was light blue and she had four transparent wings attached to her back: a Sidhe.

Gwaine’s heart dropped.

The sidhe smirked, “You’ve fallen into our trap. Our master will be proud…”

Before Gwaine could said something or fight back, one of the werewolves hit him in the head with a rock, and he fell into darkness.

**00000**

“Gwaine?”

Merlin looked puzzled at his phone, before closing the call. How strange... Gwaine had called him, but when Merlin had answered he had only heard strange incomprehensible noises on the other side, before losing the signal.

He shrugged. Most likely Gwaine was so drunk that he had not realized that he had accidently called him.

However, the strangest thing was that the same had happened with Gwen (who was with Lancelot) and Freya. They had tried to call him, but were cut off before they could say something.

He sighed. It seemed like in that so isolated area there was serious signal problems.

As he was walking among the stalls, he felt the baby move more than usual, but not alarmingly... quite the opposite actually: the baby seemed extremely happy for some reason.

Looking down at his swollen belly, Merlin stroked it softly and smiled, “Hey, laddie…care to share with your mommy what has made you so excited? Whatever it is, darling, stop kicking my bladder, please…”

He continued on his way, not noticing the blond red-eyed man watching him from the shadows, and the reason why the baby was so joyful…

…Daddy had finally come for them!

**……**

After eating his candyfloss, Merlin decided to sit on a bench along the river to rest for a bit. It was quite there and the nearest people was far enough to allow him some privacy and peace.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was a bit tired, but the light breeze and the smell of the trees had a great soothing effect on him, so much that he could swear that the wind movements seemed like caresses on his cheeks and then down and down until it touched his lips...

...Wait, what? Lips?

Merlin’s eyes opened wide and in fact, there was a man kissing him forcefully. He tried to fight, but strangely, his Hunter powers weren’t working; the child was blocking them and he had done this only in one other occasion ... Merlin knew who his attacker was: Arthur!!

His heart filled with fear.

He managed to push Arthur away, but before he could yell for help, the blond put a big white hand on his mouth, gagging him.

Arthur looked at him with eyes full of desire, and leaned down to whisper, "I HAVE FOUND YOU, my love ... and now you cannot run away from me anymore!"

Merlin struggled, but Arthur used his vampire powers to put him to sleep. His vision blurred and soon he felt into unconsciousness.

**………..**

People were having a great time at the festival, and no one saw the black figure that was flying far away from their beautiful village with his precious bride and child in his arms.

He was taking them to his castle, where he would finally make them his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not over yet


	10. Mine

_“This can’t be happening again”_ Thought Merlin.

When the brunet opened his eyes, he found himself, once again, on his back on the same canopy bed with red sheets and in the same bedroom of the last time he had waken up in this situation.  

He frowned, searching in his tired and blurred mind what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered before everything became dark was that he was resting his feet on a bench by the river of the Scottish town where his friends and he were attending a sort of festival. Then he had heard a voice of someone right behind him…a familiar voice…

_Arthur!!_

Suddenly, he tried to touch his still throbbing head, and it was in that moment that he realised that he couldn’t. He looked up and noticed with dismay that each of his wrists were tied to the head of the bed through metal shackles and chains. They weren’t tight, not enough to hurt him anyway, but still, he couldn’t go anywhere.

Moreover, worst of all, he also noticed he was completely naked.

Once his head stopped spinning, he felt something touching his exposed six-mouth belly. He gasped and looked down, only to be met with the reddest eyes he had ever seen.

It was Arthur’s, _of course_. His nightmare and unfortunately, the father of his child.

The vampire was currently caressing his belly with both hands, slowly, gently, as if it was the most precious thing in the whole world. He was also leaving deep and wet kisses on its top, exactly where Merlin knew the baby’s head was. It was as if father and son were kissing each other, with only Merlin’s skin separating them, but at the same time, it was as if the both of them were kissing Merlin.

Merlin whimpered and moved, attracting the attention of the blond, who lifted his eyes and mouth from where they were busy cuddling his son.

"Finally awake?" Arthur asked, kissing the belly once more.

“Arthur” Merlin’s voice was hoarse.

“The very same” He smiled and crawled until he laid down next to the brunet. With a hand he supported his head, with the other he continued to stroke the belly. He didn’t want to lose physical contact with his child. “God, love, you have no idea what a difficult person you are to find. It took me mouths. But now you are here, and I’m not letting you go anymore, _this_ a promise you.” He growled the last part.

Merlin swallowed and tried to roll away from his jailer, both because he had to admit he was scared of him and because he wanted him far away from his baby. If he could move his arms, he would have already crossed them on his belly to protect the life inside of it. However, due to the restrains, he didn’t go far.

“When are you going to free me?” Merlin asked, as Arthur was distracted kissing his temples, cheeks and the side of his mouth.

The blond stopped, and pretended to think about it. “I’m going to free you when I’m sure you won’t try and run away from me; when you’ll finally accept the inevitable, that’s it, that you’re MINE, my bride, the ‘mother’ of my _children_ – because I am telling you now that we’ll have plenty of kids – and my eternal partner”

Merlin hardened his eyes, “Then I will have to suck it up and accept the fact that I’ll spend the rest of my hopefully short life chained to this bed!!”

“Oh, don’t be such a drama queen….we’ll be happy together, you’ll see…and one day you will apologise for having been so silly now…”

“NEVER!! I’ll never stop trying to escape from here, from _you_!!” He struggled, tagging at the chains to underline his point.

“Even when the lives of your friends are at stake?"

Merlin stilled, suddenly cold, “What?”

“I think you’ve heard me just fine”

“My friends, they are here?” Merlin whispered, his heart broke.

Arthur nodded, “Yes, I’ve captured them, too: the two sweet girls, that noble brunet and that long haired _insect_ that took you from me last time. I need a bargain, after all, in case you decide to be your usual stubborn self. Is it working?” Arthur asked, smirking, merciless.

Merlin’s eyes were wet now, “You’re so heartless,” He said with a shaking voice.  

Arthur laughed, “No, I’m not, really. The truth is _I’ve_ a heart, but it only beats for you, my love, and for nobody else, as it has been since the day we met”

Now Arthur was kissing him on the lips, ravishing his mouth, leaving no doubts about his feelings.

Merlin really wanted to cry. His mind was so confused about what to do.

“What do you want?” Merlin asked, hoarse. Arthur was kissing his neck.

“You, only you…and our child, forever…give yourself to me, my beloved, and no one will get hurt”

“You’ll let my friends go?”

“Can’t do that…” The blond murmured in his ear, “…but I can promise they’ll live”

Merlin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. With a heavy heart, he silently nodded his consent. His kind nature wouldn’t allow him to sacrifice someone else’s life for his own selfish reasons.

Arthur beamed, overjoyed. “Oh, my love, we shall stipulate our agreement with the most intimate of the acts, given with consent”

Bending his head, Arthur smiled as he left a trail of wet kisses on Merlin’s swan neck. The brunet remained stiff, not wanting to give him any satisfaction. He wanted to make sure that Arthur understood that Merlin was an unwilling participant.

“So cold…like kissing a corpse…” Arthur murmured.

“You should know something about it…”

Arthur laughed, then started to devour Merlin’s mouth, ravishing it with his tongue, chasing and taking the brunet’s.

When he broke the kiss, the blond noticed with absolute delight that Merlin’s lips were swollen and darker, and his cheeks were blushing.... he was a sight to behold!

“Oh, my dear, how much I want you…so much I can barely breathe…”

He started to leave open mouthed kisses all over his body: his face, his neck, his nipples, his chest, his belly _of course_ ; then he concentrated on his long and soft legs, licking his toes. Then, he put Merlin’s right leg on his shoulder and bend down to kiss and bite his inner thigh.

Merlin found himself struggling to hold back moans. Arthur knew what he was doing very well, and the movements of the baby, suddenly exhilarated by his father’s closeness, weren’t allowing him to remain impassive.

It became worse when Arthur laid between his spread legs and lowered his head (because of the belly, you could barely see him). He swirled his tongue over the other man’s cock-head. Merlin yelped, surprised. Arthur chuckled and began to kiss his length and then his balls.

At that, Merlin really couldn’t stop himself and moaned aloud. “A-Arthur, stop it…” He begged.

“Why should I? I love pleasing you, exploring your body…if it was up to me, I would spend eternity worshiping your beautiful cock, with your balls in my mouth…mmmm…you know, it’s not a bad idea…I may actually consider it”

He opened his mouth and swallowed Merlin’s member, welcoming it into the wet heat of his mouth.

Merlin screamed, arching his back upward, and in that exact moment, Arthur pushed a finger in his hole, taking advantage of the brunet's distraction. Merlin could feel the growing pleasure and moaned, hating himself for it.

Arthur bobbed his head up and down at a fast pace, shoving more and more fingers in Merlin each passing minute. The filthy wet sounds his asshole was producing were addictive. The blond looked up and watched his beloved coming apart, his pupils dilated and sweat wetting his forehead.

Suddenly, Merlin’s hips jerked up and came into Arthur’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed his release, every single drop. He growled in satisfaction. His love tasted so sweet.

The blond let go of the now limp member, letting it slip out of his mouth. Then, he lined his hard one to the brunet’s entrance and drove inside. Merlin opened his mouth in a silent scream, which Arthur covered with a passionate kiss. He started to thrust in and out of Merlin, fast, deep, insatiable.

Their panting echoed in the room, along with the clinking of the chains tying Merlin up every time he moved.

"MINE... You are mine... now and forever..." Panted Arthur.

After what seemed like hours, both came and Arthur collapsed next to Merlin, mindful not to crush the baby. The blond stroked Merlin's lips reverently, while the latter tried to catch his breathe.

"You are mine... I am your Master... and you belong only to me"

**00000**

Sometime later, after Arthur had untied Merlin, silence reigned in the room.

Merlin was on his side, giving his back to Arthur, who was softly kissing his naked and slightly sweaty shoulder. He was looking into space, feeling nothing.

“I want to see my friends” The brunet broke the silence.

“Hummm…Why?” Behind him, Arthur was now stroking his swollen belly, where the baby was kicking enthusiastically.

“To see with my own eyes whether you’ve told me the truth and they are really still alive”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“No”

Arthur laughed, “Oh, how much I love you, Merlin. You know me so well”

Merlin refused to answer that he _thought_ he knew him. He thought he knew the once sweet blond boy who used to sit under an oak in the school park, reading yet another book. At the time, Merlin had wanted nothing more than to join him in his little peace sphere, maybe spending afternoons talking about their favourite books and authors. Merlin had liked that Arthur very much, thinking he was different from the others. He had never actually approached him like that because he thought Arthur didn’t like him that much, since he was always careful not to meet his eyes and seemed to sweat a lot when Merlin was near…

His heart broke at the memory of that boy who had been his secret crush for years…and who now was gone, killed by the _beast_ behind him.  

After finishing laughing, Arthur got up. “Ok, then. I’ll take you to them. Let me just fetch your new clothes”

**00000**

The two of them went downstairs, toward the dungeons. It was mostly dark, but surprisingly warm, which was fine with Merlin, given his clothing.

During the last six months, he had grown accustomed to wear loose and heavy clothes to hide his condition, but now he was wearing an extremely comfortable shirt and trousers that fitted him perfectly, parading his belly. It was obvious that Arthur wanted everyone to see his seed growing in Merlin... a true proud father, you might say.

“You would think the dungeons of a castle like this one to be cold like the stone that created them…”

Arthur chuckled, as he kept dragging Merlin by the hand deeper and deeper. “You would think so, wouldn’t you? Well, this is not the case, because down here, there is the Gate of Hell, and I can ensure you that that place is quite hot” He smiled, pleased.

Merlin swallowed. He had never been a religious person, but he had to admit that in that moment he was feeling the need to cross himself.

They reached the dungeons, meaning, a labyrinth of tunnels, each one holding many cells and rooms, some of which were clearly filled by some poor soul.

Arthur stopped him in front of a wooden door.

“Here we have Guinevere and Lancelot…”

Merlin was scared, because the sounds that came from behind the door were unmistakable. And he was right.

When Arthur opened the door and motioned for Merlin to approach it, what he saw stopped him where he stood.

A tangle of naked and sweaty bodies spread before him, in a room with black walls, illuminated by faint torches, and with fluffy pillows and red silk sheets scattered on the floor, on which the bodies were moving, among moans and screams of pleasure. The sound of flesh against flesh was deafening. They almost looked like pink worms. There was at least one person wherever you looked, even on the walls and on the ceiling, and they were obviously engaged in wild sexual activities.

“W-what is this?”

“Most of the people you see here are Succubus or Incubus, lust demons in female and male form respectively. They seduce humans and feed themselves with their energy during sex until the humans have no more and die. The demons are the ones wearing golden snake-shaped jewellery; the other people are their victims”

And Merlin had just recognised two of these so called victims. In the middle of this demoniac orgy, he managed to identify Gwen and Lancelot, both of them stark naked like the rest. However, unlike the others, they were chained to something.

She was standing, her arms above her head and tied to the ceiling. Her darkish skin contrasted with the pale one of the Incubus whose face was currently between her legs, while a white snaked enveloped her belly and squeezed her breasts. She was moaning aloud and her eyes was starting to turn unfocused. The same could be said for Lancelot. He was laying on his back next to Gwen and chained spread-eagled to the floor. One Succubus was sat on his face, with a leg on each side of his head; another one was riding his cock mercilessly and relentlessly. His struggling were futile. Then, under Merlin’s wide and horrified eyes, the second succubus opened her mouth and a long, _very_ long, and large tongue came out. It travelled down and down, and penetrated Lancelot’s defenceless, and probably virgin, ass hole.

Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin petrified posture and expression. However, the blond frowned when he saw a succubus crawling toward Merlin, clearly attracted by the double energy of the brunet: his own and that of the life growing in him.

Arthur bared his fangs and hissed. The demon stepped back immediately and whimpered as she returned into the fray, submitting to her Master and Prince's authority without hesitation. She was going to tell all her fellows that the delicious boy with child, a delicacy for lust demons like them, was off limits, for their Prince had already claimed him.

To avoid further unpleasant encounters and since the show in front of them was arousing him, Arthur took a still shocked Merlin by the shoulders and led him out of the room, locking the door behind them. There’ll be time for the second round of their personal mind-blowing sex.

“You promised…” Merlin whispered.

Arthur turned toward him, his head slightly bent sideway. “Promised what, love?”

“That you wouldn’t hurt my friends, you _bastard_!” Merlin snapped.

“No. I promised they would live…” Reasoned Arthur calmly.

“So you truly are a liar! Because you have told me that those things in there…” He pointed to the closed door they had just left, “feed from humans until they kill them…so Gwen and Lancelot are dying!!”

“Oh, that’s where you are wrong…you see, I have ordered these demons that when Gwen and Lancelot die, they have to turn them into a Succubus and an Incubus. They will become demons. You should thank me, you know. Your friends will have amazing sex with each other and other people for eternity…that’s amazing!”

Merlin was speechless. However, he didn’t have time to say something, because in the next second, Arthur was dragging him toward the end of the dungeons. There, he found himself in front of a large stone wall. Nothing special about it.

Confused, he turned to Arthur that was aside, while Merlin was exactly before the middle of the wall. The blond smiled at him and lowered the metallic torch carrier, which was actually a lever.

Immediately, the stone wall began to rise, revealing a large glass wall. The blue of the lake was before Merlin. They were underwater, protected only by the glass.

He could see the bottom, the surface if he bent his neck up, and all the fauna and flora of the lake.

And then, his breath choked in his throat.

Tied by the ankles to the bottom of the lake by a thick chain was Freya. She had no clothes on, her hair was floating around her as she struggled. It was obvious she needed air, desperately, but the restrains weren’t allowing her to reach the surface and the so desired oxygen. Her eyes were terrified - she was so scared and Merlin was sure that if she weren’t into the water, you would see tears on her small face - and her lips were becoming bluish, while less and less bubbles came out from her mouth.

Merlin punched the glass repeatedly, as if by doing so, he could break it, reach his friend and save her.

"FREYA!!!" He looked at Arthur, who was impassive. "Please, stop this! You're _killing_ her!!"

Arthur approached him, “Calm down, you’ll hurt the baby like this. And I’m _not_ killing her. Take a look…” He nodded toward the lake.

Merlin turned back to look at Freya once more and saw a mermaid swimming toward her and kissing her. But it wasn’t a real kiss, noticed Merlin. The mermaid was giving her air, after which Freya was definitely better. Then, a few minutes after the first mermaid had gone, when Freya was about to drown again, another mermaid repeated the process, giving Freya the so called Kiss of Life. Merlin could only imagine how her lungs had to burn.

Arthur hugged Merlin from behind. "They're turning her into a mermaid, into one of them. What they are putting inside her is not only air, but also their essence. When Freya is about to die, the mermaids give her a bit of their life force. See? The transformation has already begun..."

Indeed, some points of Freya's legs were covered by purple fish scales and on each side of her neck, three parallel cuts became deeper and deeper after each 'kiss'.

Merlin wanted to cry. “This is no life…this is worse than death…this isn’t what you promised me! We have no deal anymore, I’m going away from here, from _you_!!”

He tried to leave, but Arthur’s grip became tighter. The blond whispered in his ears. "Are you sure this is worse than death? Want me to go and tell the demons to drain Gwen and Lancelot to death, and to the mermaids to let Freya drown?"

That stopped Merlin. He was panting. He thought back at Freya’s scared eyes when she was so near to die, and at the relief that crossed them for an instant when the air entered into her lungs. He thought back at Gwen and Lancelot's growing pallor. He could not let them die in that slow and painful way.... Even if cursed, at least Arthur’s way would keep them alive, sort of.

Merlin’s face fell and he calmed down, knowing he had no choice…Arthur had won.

Arthur grinned at his surrender. However, even if Merlin had tried to run for real, breaking their deal, Arthur wouldn’t have allowed him to…he was HIS…forever…letting him go wasn’t an option!

“Come, darling, we still have to visit dear Gwaine”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve chosen to make Gwen and Lancelot lust demons, because in the legend and in general, they are THE LOVERS.
> 
> I’ve chosen to make Freya a mermaid for her role as the Lady of the Lake in the show and for her love for water in this fiction.


	11. Gwaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I'm ashamed to admit that this chapter is very short and not very exciting. This is because I made a mistake and this chapter should have been together with the previous one. So the next chapter will be right and longer.
> 
> PS: it could take quite a while to write the next chapter because in a few days I move to another country and I will need time to acclimate. But I swear I'll complete the story.

Merlin was now more than convince that the dungeons beneath Arthur’s castle were actually a labyrinth. They have been walking along long corridors after corridors, turning around corners after corners for so long. Merlin was sure that if Arthur wasn’t dragging him by the hand, he would have already lost his way many times.

But finally, they must have reached their destination, because Arthur stopped in front of a metal door. He opened it and they entered.

Gwaine was there, chained to the wall at the far end of the cell. His hand were above his head and his face was cover with cuts and bruises.

Shocked and unable to resist, Merlin tried to run to him, but Arthur stopped him by grabbing his arm tightly, but not enough to hurt him of course.

“Honey, you shouldn’t be so reckless in your condition. What if while you are running to your friend, you fall?”

Merlin ripped his arm from Arthur’s grip, “Fuck off!!”

He dashed to Gwaine, kneeling in front of him. He took his battered face between his hands and started to caress him kindly, to give him a bit of comfort. His heart clenched when the other rubbed his cheek against his palm in response.

“How are you feeling, Gwaine?” He asked softly.

“Oh, don’t worry about these scratches. I have experienced much worse. The werewolves that have done this are like puppies compared to some very bad lads I met in Caracas. Have I ever told you about Caracas?”  

Merlin snorted and leaned his forehead against Gwaine’s. “Will you ever change?”

“Nah, you’ll get bored” The brown-haired man answered, relaxing as he rubbed against Merlin’s forehead and inhaled his wonderful scent.

Arthur spread his nostrils in irritation in front of this scene. He saw red and his most primitive possessive nature awoke.

He took Merlin by the waists and pull him against his chest, growling with all his sharp teeth at Gwaine, his eyes shining bright red.

“ _MINE_ ” He hissed.

However, Gwaine just laughed, “Calm down, Princess, You wouldn’t want to wrinkle your beautiful clothes and mess your soft hair, right? What’s up, Pendragon? Do you feel threatened?"

Arthur hissed like a beast once more, before he returned to normal…now he was just smirking.

“It’s not worth getting angry with you, Gwaine. I have more important things to do, like being with my beloved”

The blond leaned forwards and kissed the brunet on the neck, licking his white and soft skin, moaning. He never took his eyes off Gwaine and his smirk never fell from his face. He was staking his claim on Merlin, marking him as his.

“Bastard!” Snarled Gwaine, struggling to free himself. “Let him be! Haven’t you already ruined his life enough?”

Arthur shook his head, “On the contrary, I am creating a better one for him...and you, my dear Gwaine, will help me with this"

“NEVER!!” Gwaine yelled.

Arthur’s face hardened and he stepped forwards, threatening.

“No, Arthur, please, don’t kill him…” Merlin begged, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s in order to stop him. He couldn’t allow him to harm his best friend more than he had already done. 

“Don’t waste your breath, Merlin. He is just a beast” Gwaine spat, but Arthur wasn’t paying attention to him and ignored him completely.

He had turned toward his love, looking into his begging eyes with fondness and caressing his cheek gently.

“Don’t fret yourself, sweetheart. I won’t kill him. I made you a promise, remember? Besides, it would be counterproductive to my plan"

“What plan?” Merlin whispered, scared. “What do you want to do to him?”

Arthur grinned, “Well, our children will need to eat, after all…”

Merlin’s blood turned into ice and so Gwaine’s face at the implications.

“What?” Merlin couldn’t breathe.

“I thought that since Gwaine has taken such a shine to you, it would be just right to allow him to take care of your children….and what better way there is than giving them his blood?” Arthur smiled. When he saw Merlin’s still confused and horrified expression, he continued. “For a month or so, our children will have to drink your blood, which will make them stronger and healthier since you are their ‘mother’, not to mention that it will enforce your bond, making them very protective of you. However, they will need to drink more and more blood with each passing day and may accidentally drain you dry and kill you. And my love, I’m telling you now that I rather drown them in the lake than let them take you from me.” Arthur said, more serious than ever and Merlin never doubted him for a second. “That’s why they need another source of human blood….and that’s where Gwaine comes into the picture”

Silence reigned in the cell.

Then, a small and scared voice broke it. It was Gwaine.

“Please, kill me…”

Merlin’s heart stopped. “What? Gwaine, what are you saying?”

“Please, Merlin, kill me. I don’t want to be eaten alive, not even by your children”

“Aw, the big, strong and funny Gwainny is scared” Arthur sing-songed mockingly, enjoying himself.

“Merlin, _please_ ” Gwaine sobbed.

The brunet didn’t know what to do. His heart was beating very fast, so much he thought it was about to burst out of his chest, he throat hurt, as if it was closing or wanted to scream at the same time.

On one hand, he wanted to spare Gwaine the slow death that would probably await him once his children started to feed from him. On the other hand, however, he was incapable of murdering his best friend, the one who took care of him when he needed it the most and who Merlin would have loved if things had been different, less…complicate.

Mentally asking Gwaine to forgive him, Merlin lowered his head in silent resignation. Even Gwaine let his head fall between his chests and closed his eyes, when he understood.

Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin, keeping him at his side.

“Well then, I have a friend I want you to meet, Gwaine”

Arthur whistled and after a few seconds, a mountain of a man entered into the cell. He had a body sculpted by powerful muscles and was completely naked, except for a fur loincloth.

“This is Percival, the Alpha leader of all werewolves. He has recently lost his mate, so he is in need to externalize his instincts to protect, to care, to feed his mate and to couple. He will do all these things to you, Gwaine. He’ll care for you, protect you, hunt for you and then he’ll mate you, especially during the full moon nights….Oh look, _tonight_ is full moon…well…it means we’ll let you have fun, my friends”

Arthur started to drag Merlin out of the cell, but the brunet just couldn’t abandon his friend, so he tried to resist.

“No, Arthur, no, I can’t leave him…”

“Yes, you can and you will!”

The vampire lifted him up and carried him out, ignoring Merlin’s screams.  

The last thing Merlin saw was Percival removing his fur loincloth and manhandling a struggling Gwaine into an all four position.

Then the door closed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? hate it?


End file.
